Biohazard Las Islas Encantadas
by jill.mb27
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde el evento de Sudáfrica y el equipo de la BSAA aún continúa en su lucha sin tregua contra Umbrella y sus armas biológicas...el Virus T fue solo el inicio, en este nuevo desastre un viejo conocido regresa entre las sombras. Colossus-T es la nueva variante contra la que deberán enfrentarse nuestros héroes. *No se toman aún datos de REV 1-2, RE6-7.
1. PROLOGO

_Prólogo_

_CMN Times, Noviembre, 2008_

_Regresan soldados de la BSAA luego de exitosa misión en África_

_New York City_. La BSAA, organización creada en contra del Bio-terrorismo anunció ayer en una conferencia de prensa extraordinaria la llegada de los soldados enviados a África para investigar a una supuesta banda de bio-terroristas que intentaban desarrollar un virus similar al utilizado en Racoon City pero con compuestos mucho más peligrosos; el General en jefe de la BSAA dio a conocer ciertos por menores de la travesía de estos bravos agentes y soldados "…por supuesto, todos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, han sido chequeados por un grupo de médicos y psicólogos especializados, presentan cuadros clínicos y psicológicos estables considerando el terror y situaciones a las que fueron expuestos; muy pronto los tendremos de vuelta a la acción…" Fueron las palabras del General de la BSAA Norteamérica.

No se dieron a conocer detalles específicos de la misión, pero se confirmó una rueda de prensa para la semana siguiente en la que se permitirá a los medios de comunicación realizar preguntar directas a los soldados victoriosos. También se habló de la reincorporación de un agente que hace aproximadamente dos años fue declarado muerto en combate, además de una visita del Presidente de los Estados Unidos a las instalaciones principales de la BSAA para felicitar y condecorar a los soldados personalmente.

_The Universe, Noviembre 2008_

_Agente declarado muerto regresa a la vida._

_California._ El pasado Viernes se llevó a cabo la rueda de prensa programada dos semanas atrás luego de la llegada victoriosa de los agentes y soldados del cuerpo de la BSAA Norteamérica en la cual se dio detalles de lo ocurrido en el territorio Africano, así mismo se nos permitió a los medios efectuar preguntas directamente a los agentes y además fue presentada y reincorporada la Agente Jill Valentine, quien habría sido declarada muerta en combate dos años atrás.

Luego de tres meses de incansable búsqueda de los restos y efectos personales de la agente por parte de la BSAA Norteamérica, Europa y un apoyo especial de su compañero Chris Redfield; no se encontró ningún vestigio de la caída o muerte de la Srta. Valentine, por lo que se la asumió muerta en combate el 26 de Noviembre de 2006 y fue sumada a la lista de los miembros de la BSAA fallecidos en cumplimiento del deber; pero, al parecer la agente Valentine habría sobrevivido a la caída desde el acantilado para posteriormente pasar a ser prisionera mediante un dispositivo de control diseñado y utilizado por el bio-terrorista Albert Wesker, quien fue conocido por desempeñar el papel de Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S (equipo de fuerzas especiales) de Racoon City; la agente fue rescatada en la misión Kijuju por su compañero el agente Chris Redfield y la agente Sheva Alomar. El reporte médico indica que a pesar de lo ocurrido no presenta daños mentales o psicológicos que afecten su comportamiento, recuerdos o personalidad por lo que, según palabras del General en jefe de la BSAA Norteamérica… "volverá a desempeñar sus labores con normalidad en el equipo que se le había asignado previamente".

En el informe final se ha confirmado la muerte de Albert Wesker, Excella Gionne y Ricardo Irving miembros del presunto grupo terrorista que se encontraba desarrollando el proyecto Uroboros; la muerte de varios agentes de la BSAA Sudáfrica entre ellos P. Doug, Dan Dechant, Dave Johnson, Kirk Mathison y Reynard Fisher también fue confirmada, así como el deceso de cientos de aldeanos infectados por los primeros brotes del virus Uroboros. La división Europea inició una campaña militarizada que tiene como objetivo erradicar cualquier vestigio que quedara del virus Uroboros en la localidad de Kijuju, dicha campaña tiene aproximadamente tres meses de duración…"…efectivamente, la división Europea junto con la Sudafricana estamos desarrollando una campaña militarizada a fin de eliminar cualquier vestigio del mencionado virus Uroboros, para evitar nuevo brotes en localidades aledañas y la adquisición de algún espécimen por parte de nuevos grupos terroristas; hemos bloqueado caminos principales así como rutas rurales, esta campaña será de corta duración pero los resultados serán satisfactorios…" Fueron las declaraciones del General en jefe de la división de la BSAA Europa.

_CWN News, January__2011_

_Filántropo dona exuberante cantidad de dinero a la Estación Científica Charles Darwin_

_Guayaquil, Ecuador. _Una vez más queda corroborado que el corazón de los hombres y mujeres con vastos recursos económicos no tiene límites. El día de hoy a las 9am en el Puerto Baquerizo Moreno- Isla Galápagos, el excéntrico millonario Steve Burnside donó la cantidad de 11.5 millones de dólares a la Estación Científica Charles Darwin; se realizó un acto solemne en agradecimiento al Sr. Burnside por tal colaboración, siendo él quien dé el discurso principal…"No tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento al poder ayudar a impulsar la ciencia, tecnología e investigación de este centro; estas especies se encuentran en peligro de extinción y solo nosotros, los seres humanos podemos salvarlas; brindo por la unión del hombre con la naturaleza y por Dios, por haberme dado la capacidad de aportar con un granito de arena a esta causa, Gracias" fueron las palabras del Sr. Burnside; un granito de arena que bien podría ser comparado con una gran formación rocosa.

Cabe recalcar que el Sr. Burnside se ha convertido en uno de los más reconocidos filántropos de los últimos dos años, ya que esta no es la única donación que ha realizado, hace dos meses entregó 15 millones de euros a la ONU (Organización de las Naciones Unidas) para ser utilizados en ayuda de las personas desprovistas de alimentos y servicios básicos en África y Vietnam. Actualmente se encuentra trabajando con el Cuerpo de Paz como soporte financiero, a quienes ya ha apoyado con aproximadamente 6.5 millones de dólares para construcción y adecuación de centros de salud.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

En el helicóptero:

-Terminó

-Sí

-Finalmente…

Las aspas del helicóptero y el ronroneo del motor les parecían tan relajantes en ese momento, allí, sentados con la frente en alto, ya sin ningún temor, intentando pensar en lo que ahora sería su futuro; librarían nuevas batallas de eso no había duda, pero ya habían terminado con aquella que les quitaba no solo el sueño, sino también la vida… ¡Wesker! aquel maldito problema estaba acabado, luego de una lucha intensa y el impacto de dos misiles lograron eliminarlo de una vez y para siempre, ahora tan solo querían volver a sus vidas normales, jamás relajadas, pero normales…

Chris observaba a aquella mujer quien estuvo siempre a su lado, aquella que es y él tenía planeado sea por siempre, su fiel compañera, a quien perdió gracias a Wesker y su continua sed de venganza pero que ahora tenía allí, sentada frente a él; mirándola, solo se limitaba a pensar…

-_Una y otra vez me pregunto si vale la pena luchar por todo esto, por un futuro sin temor…_

Chris pensaba en silencio mientras concentraba su mirada en la chica rubia que regresaba a verlo con esos ojos brillantes y ahora grises que denotaban una mirada llena de comprensión, sinceridad y cansancio…

-_Sí, lo vale._

Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios mientras veía caer el ocaso en el camino a su destino…


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El vuelo hasta la base de la BSAA en Europa duró aproximadamente tres horas, las cuales utilizaron para contar pequeñas anécdotas de sus vidas y reconstruir lo que los cuatro vivieron en África; hablar de aquello no era algo que les ponía del mejor humor, pero debían escribir su informe y mientras más detallado y coherente fuese mucho más rápido cerrarían el caso de Kijuju y Wesker.

Luego de un chequeo general del helicóptero, la entrega del reporte de la misión y algo de comida partieron a la base de Washington, la acción en el campo de batalla y la adrenalina con la que se lucha puede llegar a convertirse en un estado de ánimo que nos dice que estamos más vivos que nunca, pero el papeleo…por más sencillo, nos devuelve a la realidad y, presentar un informe de misión cuando perteneces a una de las más grandes organizaciones anti bio-terrorismo conlleva mucha información que entregar.

Estaban agotados, pero luego de casi doce horas de vuelo llegaron a la base de la BSAA en Norte América, el primero en bajar del avión fue Josh pues debía entregar los detalles del vuelo y el reporte de condiciones mecánicas del avión.

-Iré a poner este cacharro al corriente y dar la noticia de Doug.

Josh se retiró en silencio, le dolía mucho recordar a su amigo y más aún el hecho de que sacrificó su vida por salvarlos a él y a Jill, se sentía culpable pero sabía que no estaba en sus manos salvarlo, él se sacrificó y Josh vengaría su muerte, de una u otra forma la causa de su amigo no quedaría impune.

-Voy contigo, dijo Sheva, los veo dentro…seguro tendrán mucho de qué hablar. Sheva salió detrás de Josh guiñándole un ojo a Chris.

Chris y Jill le sonrieron, Sheva era una excelente compañera y ahora una incondicional amiga.

-¡Vaya que viaje!, supongo que después de esto no rogare por vacaciones. Dijo Chris en tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso ¡no cambias! Replicó Jill. Y eso es lo que más extrañaba de ti, tu sentido del humor.

-Estoy envejeciendo, pero solo por fuera

\- Ya lo creo, sonrió ella.

-Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta. Todos te extrañamos mucho. Yo te extrañe.

Chris se iba acercando poco a poco a Jill, sentía un impulso incontrolable por abrazarla, luego de tanto tiempo era en lo único en que podía pensar. Tenerla cerca de él y, olvidar que alguna vez la perdió, olvidar que alguna vez dejó flores frente a una lápida grabada con su nombre. Y ahora que la tenía junto a él, se juró que jamás la volvería a perder por lo tanto sabía que era indispensable decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado dentro de sí, decirle como y lo que sentía, no correría el riesgo de perder una oportunidad con ella nunca más.

-Ya sabes, hierba mala nunca muere.

-Sabes Jill, sé que este no es el momento más adecuado para decirte lo que te voy a decir pero…Creo que el rubio te asienta muy bien, aunque me gustaba más el castaño. Decía Chris mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su compañera. Y se maldecía en su mente por ser tan débil de carácter y no poder expresar la verdad de sus sentimientos, quien pensaría que un hombre tan fuerte como él que inspiraba muchas veces temor tenía dificultades para expresar algo tan simple como lo que sentía, o quizá solo quizá, no era tan simple como lo pensaba.

-Estaba pensando en teñírmelo, no me siento del todo a gusto con este cambio, sobre todo porque en este estado…luche contra ti. Concluyó Jill.

-Eso ya está olvidado, para mí ahora lo más importante eres tú, es tenerte de vuelta. Chris quería decir más que aquellas para él, pobres palabras; la extrañó tanto, lloró tanto por ella, visitaba su tumba tan a menudo como podía y ahora, tenerla en frente de él en un pieza era como un milagro, o tal vez…

-_Una segunda oportunidad_. Susurró

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh, no, no es nada solo estaba pensando

-¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿De qué? Demando saber Jill.

-No, de hecho estaba recordando el día en que te sacrificaste por mí, luego de ese día me juré que si se volvía a dar algo similar no permitiría que te sacrificaras por segunda vez, ¡no te daría esa segunda oportunidad! Se defendió Chris torpemente,_ idiota_ pensó.

-Eres un tonto Chris, yo lo hice porque…porque me importas mucho. Dijo Jill mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojizo bastante peculiar.

-¿Te importo mucho?, vaya yo esperaba escuchar algo más.

-¿Algo más? Algo como que.

Chris le acaricio el rostro, y la abrazó.

-Te extrañe mucho sabes, no podía hacerme a la idea de que te habías ido, que te había perdido…no vuelvas a hacerme sentir así de nuevo, me sentía tan vacío.

-Chris, yo, no fue nunca mi intención y tú lo sabes…yo…

Jill empezó a sentirse muy mal, estaba cansada, su pecho la lastimaba, no era la primera vez que se sentía así, luego de que Chris la dejase para ir tras Wesker una vez habiéndola liberado de aquel dispositivo de control, se había sentido igual, pero el dolor fue tan fuerte que se había desmayado y recobrado la conciencia tan solo cuando Josh logro despertarla, y sentía que esa sensación volvía a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Jill?, ¿Te sientes bien? Preguntó Chris. Vamos dentro para que te puedas sentar.

-No, no es nada creo que es solo cansancio…Redfield alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos justo antes de que se estrellase contra el pavimento, definitivamente Jill estaba muy cansada.

Con la rubia en brazos el agente caminó desde la pista hacia el recibidor, se sentó en una de las sillas de espera con ella en su regazo y esperó hasta que le trajeran de vuelta su auto para poder llevarla al que hace años fuera el departamento de Jill; aquel departamento que él había visitado tantas veces tan solo para recoger la correspondencia, las muchas cartas de Dick el padre de Jill, deshacerse de cupones de descuento y aquella basura en la que las empresas invierten a manera de publicidad; o al que simplemente iba para observar fotos de ella y recordarla, muchas veces tan solo se sentaba en el borde de su cama y veía aquella foto que tenía en su buró en la que estaban los dos con su traje de la BSAA el primer día que ingresaron a la Alianza. Pero ahora, ella volvería a aquel departamento a recobrar su esencia y su vida.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La tenue e intermitente luz de una lámpara fluorescente que colgaba del cielo raso, y el sonido de un perenne cortocircuito en el cable rojo y pelado que apenas y la mantenía suspendida eran los únicos elementos que daban algo de vida al oscuro y largo pasillo del décimo piso de aquel imponente edificio; quien en sus más descabelladas ilusiones iba a pensar que lo que inicio como una simple suposición, tildando en advertencia, iba a convertirse en una escalofriante realidad…era simplemente, imposible. Bañados por la luz de la luna los cristales rotos de una de las ventas de la estancia cerca a los ascensores yacían en el reluciente piso reflejando imágenes un poco escalofriantes hacia las que paredes salpicadas en sangre y otros residuos corporales.

Al final del extenso corredor junto a la última aula de clase, una sombra de pasos torpes y pesados caminaba lentamente hacia una escalera, continuando con su búsqueda hasta ahora infructuosa por encontrar una presa; el ser trató de acelerar el paso y trastabilló hasta caer por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior…un golpe seco inundó el ambiente; y allí tendida en el descanso y sumida en la oscuridad la criatura emitió un sonido gutural y un quejido lastimero…estaba hambrienta.

El sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente y el jadeo de personas corriendo devolvieron la esperanza al ser que se encontraba oculto en la oscuridad, de seguro se alimentaría, sus sentidos no le engañaban…y el olor a sangre se acercaba, prácticamente tenía la presa servida, lástima que tendría que alimentarse desde el piso, lamentablemente los zombies sueles ser un poco torpes para levantarse, de todas formas la oscuridad era su amiga y esos suculentos seres vivos se acercaban peligrosamente a su fin. La bestia se arrastró sobre su vientre tratando de acelerar lo inevitable.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Jill se sentía mucho mejor, pero se despertó sobresaltada. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero esa habitación, ¿era su habitación? No, no lo era, pero había algo familiar en ella…hacía ya tanto tiempo que había estado allí, tanto tiempo que ya había empezado a olvidarla.

Se levantó algo inquieta, para empezar no sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era aquel abrazo y luego, oscuridad.

-Mmm...¿Hola? hay alguien aquí, ¿Chris? Llamó.

\- ¡Jill! Estás despierta, vaya como duermes. Decía una voz varonil que se escuchaba un poco lejana, el sonido de ollas cayendo al piso delató su exacta localización.

-Cuanto tiempo… ¿qué hora es? Preguntaba Jill mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-No te asustes, pero has dormido más o menos calculado rápidamente, 3 días, ¡eso es muy impresionante! Decía Chris con una seriedad irrefutable.

-¡Que! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Chris contuvo una carcajada, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación de Jill decidió hacer honor a la verdad.

-De hecho…Han sido, calculo unas 4 horas. Decía Chris entre carcajadas. No te mentiré, tu rostro me dice que temes este tipo de comportamientos.

Se sorprendió de lo inocente que su compañera seguía siendo con él y la mirada de enojo que ella le dedicó se le antojaba hermosa tanto, que tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a besarla.

-Por cierto me tomé la libertad de ordenar comida no encontré nada que pudiese preparar. Continuó, ya más tranquilo mentalmente.

-¿Chris Redfield en la cocina? Se asombró la rubia sonriendo. Generalmente él jamás entraba a la cocina si no era por un vaso de agua o de leche, o al menos eso era lo que él le había contado innumerable veces y lo que Claire afirmaba cada vez que conversaba de su hermano acerca de lo perezoso que era.

-Dímelo tú, lo que uno hace por….tratar de que te sientas bien, de hecho es tu casa, y no has, no hemos probado buena comida en mucho tiempo, al menos yo no.

Ella notó algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-_Debo de estar imaginando cosas, o demasiado cansada…es que ha sido tan atento conmigo desde que me encontró en Kijuju…no, no creo que sea nada, estoy muy cansada y Chris se preocupa, eso es todo._ Pensó.

-Bueno, ¿qué haremos hasta que llegue la comida? Preguntó la rubia.

-Podríamos conversar, o ver una película. Respondió Chris.

-Creo que la segunda opción me parece mejor

-¿Acaso no quieres hablar conmigo? Dijo Chris con una mirada de niño triste que a Jill le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-No es eso, solo que estoy cansada y creo que ver algo divertido me pondrá de mejor humor… ¿es comprensible verdad?

-Si, por supuesto, entonces, ¿que vemos?

-Que tal aquella que compramos la última vez, antes de, bueno hace tiempo y nunca la vimos.

Jill accedió con una sonrisa. Decidieron verla en la sala por si llegaba el repartidor de comida, así estarían atentos a la puerta. Chris encendió la Tv y el reproductor de Blu-ray, se sentaron en el piso y Jill posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del agente, Chris sonrió al recordar que ella había hecho el mismo gesto hace tanto tiempo luego de aquella terrible pesadilla en las montañas Arklay, sintió que estaban en aquel helicóptero y rememoró lo feliz que se sintió luego de salir de esa mansión infernal con sus compañeros ilesos y Jill durmiendo plácidamente apoyada en su hombro; Chris la quería tanto, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, pero se logró controlar y optó por abrazarla, así estuvieron por un largo instante mientras la película se reproducía, viéndola sin ver, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Chris rompió aquella burbuja de silencio.

-¿Me quieres? Preguntó al aire.

-¿Que si te quiero? Eres mi amigo, por supuesto que te quiero

-No. Chris se incorporó hasta ponerse de frente a Jill, y le acarició el rostro como cuando bajaron del helicóptero.

Jill lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos antaño azules y hoy con un tono grisáceo bastante peculiar, ella veía seriedad, miedo y ¿algo más? Acaso eso era...

-No, no me refiero a esa clase de cariño, yo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, solo que no sé cómo empezar, hace tanto tiempo que intento decirte esto, pero no ha surgido la oportunidad o yo no me he sentido listo para afrontar esto que siento.

-Pues ahora soy toda oídos, lo que sea que quieras decirme, dispara. Sonrió la rubia.

-Jill yo te…

En ese preciso momento unos pequeños golpes en la puerta destruyeron aquella atmósfera perfecta.

-¡Diablos! Iré a ver quién es. _Qué oportuno el repartidor_. Pensaba Chris.

Jill no podía creer lo que había sucedido, se sentía tan extraña pero feliz al mismo tiempo, como si ella supiera que ese día llegaría, aunque no esperaba que fuese ahora de manera inminente; solo quedaba esperar el resto de la noche, aún era temprano y ¡Dios! Se moría de hambre…


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El silencio dentro del ascensor se les antojaba relajante, a pesar de estar hechos un desastre, bañados en sangre, sudados, cansados y realmente asustados se notaba a simple vista sus ganas desesperadas por vivir.

–Al menos la electricidad aún no ha fallado.

– ¡Cállate André! Estamos por llegar al último piso y créeme, siempre esos comentarios son seguidos por…

Un fuerte sonido metálico cortó las palabras de Joan y el ascensor se detuvo inmediatamente haciendo que los ocupantes perdieran el equilibrio cayendo al piso de bruces o golpeándose contra las paredes metálicas; las luces se apagaron con un fuerte ruido y los pequeños focos rojos de emergencia se activaron casi al instante, a pesar de ser bastante tenue la luz que emitían, fue suficiente para lograr alumbrar los rostros petrificados de los ocupantes del ascensor.

-¡Genial André!, ¡la próxima vez resérvate tus ingeniosos comentarios! ¡Dios! Y ahora que vamos a hacer, no creo que la electricidad vuelva de inmediato, o si es que volverá. Dijo Joan.

-¿Crees que uno de esos seres destruyó la central eléctrica? ¿Al menos tienen señal en sus teléfonos? Pregunto Lizz.

\- ¡No lo sé y no me interesa! ¡No tenemos luz y estamos atrapados!, ¡estamos en el piso seis!, ¡necesitamos salir de aquí! Joan empezaba a sentir el pánico apoderarse de su ser, definitivamente en estos momentos la claustrofobia era un mal que odiaba, y podría significarle la muerte. ¡Nos quedaremos sin oxígeno! ¡Y en esta maldita caja de hojalata no hay cobertura!

-¡Cálmate! Vamos a salir de aquí solo tenemos que pensar en una forma segura de salir, llegar al décimo piso, resguardarnos y tratar de llamar por ayuda. Decía Lizz tratando de calmar a Joan que poco a poco entraba en estado de pánico.

-¡No! ¡Nadie va a venir! ¡Nadie nos va a ayudar! Gritaba ¡Aquí nadie nos escuchará!...pero al menos moriremos como humanos, no como…como.

Joan empezó a golpear las paredes de metal del ascensor, se sentía frustrada, encerrada y sabía que no saldría viva de aquello.

-¡Ya basta! Gritó André, deja de golpear las paredes, el ruido puede atraer a esos monstruos, cálmate, saldremos de aquí pero si pensamos tranquilos y con la cabeza fría.

Joan se trató de calmar y respiró profundo, pero pronto sintió el peso de la desesperación, la soledad y el fin que de seguro les esperaba… pero ¿qué podía hacer?, tan solo llorar, pronto sucumbió y se dejó caer en el frio piso del elevador, cubrió su rostro con sus manos para tratar de cubrir las lágrimas que se precipitaban; estaba aterrada y demasiado segura de que moriría…su único consuelo era que iba a morir como humana, y no convertida en uno de esos monstruos…como Melissa.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Chris pagó la cuenta y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Jill, indicándole que iban a comer en la cocina.

Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió, el agente sirvió y empezaron a comer; hacían bromas de vez en cuando mientras comían.

Chris la observaba, se perdía en ella, lo tenía completamente ido, ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era simple atracción, en realidad la amaba, se había enamorado perdidamente de su compañera, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Jill se sentía observada…

-¿Pasa algo? Porque aún no has terminado tu cena.

-No, no pasa nada, solo estaba observándote, sabes, eres hermosa… Las mejillas de la agente se tornaron de un débil pero notorio rojo. Él nunca le había dicho eso, peor la había observado como ahora, con esa mirada tan penetrante que incluso le estaba haciendo sentir algo muy inusual pero cálido a la vez.

-Gracias, tú también eres muy atractivo pero con esa mancha de mayonesa en tu boca tu sexapple se ve afectado considerablemente. Jill sonrió y con el pulgar de su mano derecha limpió la marca de mayonesa del labio de su compañero.

Chris le tomó la mano y la pegó a su rostro, ella se sentía muy extraña, no incómoda, pero si extraña más aún cuando Chris besó su mano.

-Creo que te gané, terminé primero pero aún estoy muy cansada. Dijo mientras suavemente soltaba la mano de Chris.

Él notó su incomodidad mientras la rubia se disponía a lavar los platos y ordenar un poco.

-Está bien, no te molestes yo limpio luego, ¿no crees que es algo tarde como para ir a dejarte en tu departamento?, que te parece si te quedas.

-No, no te quiero incomodar, yo puedo coger un taxi así no tendrás que ir a dejarme. En verdad era tarde, se sentía muy cansada y no tenía ninguna intención de ir a su departamento y estar sola, pero no podía quedarse con Chris, no después de notar lo diferente que él estaba.

-No es molestia, sabes que esta también es tu casa, puedes quedarte si gustas en la habitación que suele ocupar Claire cuando está de visita, o en la mía y yo ocupo la de Claire, tu decide.

-Optaré por la habitación de Claire. Dijo, y se limitó a sonreír.

-Está bien, acompáñame.

Chris la condujo a la habitación de Claire la cual quedaba frente a la suya, pero antes de que ella tratase de entrar, la detuvo poniéndose de frente y bloqueando el paso.

-Espera, aún no puedes ir a dormir.

-¿Ah, no? Y ¿por qué? Dijo Jill cruzando los brazos con una mirada divertida.

-Porque aún me debes la película y creo que el reproductor sigue encendido.

-De acuerdo, pero luego me dejarás libre. Respondió Jill sonriendo.

Chris la tomó de la cintura y caminaron hasta la sala para luego sentarse en el piso a ver el resto de la película; no habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando Chris sintió la cabeza de Jill nuevamente en su hombro y una respiración armoniosa…se había dormido.

Redfield se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible, la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama de Claire, luego la cobijó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Descansa, Te amo. Dijo mientras la cobijaba.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus lentes oscuros, y una gota de sangre se precipitó en su reluciente gabardina negra. Definitivamente no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, a veces, luchar con seres inferiores resulta bastante placentero.

-Vamos Chris, ¿acaso le temes a la muerte? Dijo aquel hombre en tono burlón.

-Cállate Wesker, hemos venido para apresarte y hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho, y no te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente.

Chris se lanzó al ataque, mientras Jill trataba de apoyarlo disparando. Todos los esfuerzos por golpear a Wesker fueron en vano, poseía una agilidad tal que ni la excelente puntería de Jill lograba siquiera ocasionarle una herida.

-Veo que has mejorado un poco, pero no lo suficiente. A una velocidad extraordinaria golpeó a Chris en el abdomen, lanzándolo a tres metros de donde se encontraban, Jill continuó disparando, pero al ver que no servía de mucha ayuda se lanzó al ataque, desenfundó su cuchillo y trató de herirlo. Uno tras otro, Jill recibía los golpes, y el último la lanzó contra uno de los estantes llenos de libros.

Una sonrisa de prepotencia mezclada con odio se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

El agente Redfield se levantó rápidamente haciendo caso omiso al dolor y trató de lanzar un derechazo, pero Wesker lo evadió con mucha facilidad, lo golpeó en el rosto y lo tomó por la garganta, conduciéndolo hacia el ventanal que se encontraba detrás de él.

Redfield sentía una fuerte brisa golpeando su rostro, y el oscuro vacío bajo sus pies. A simple vista la caída desde esa altura no solo lo mataría, sino que lo dejaría irreconocible.

-No, Wesker, déjalo ir, vamos lucha conmigo. Decía Jill mientras se reponía y apuntaba a Wesker.

-Mi querida Jill, la hora de tu "compañero" ha llegado, lo último lo dijo con un tono burlón, jamás había estado totalmente seguro de que entre esos dos no existiera algo más que un compañerismo, así que terminar con cualquiera de los dos destruiría al otro.

-Lástima que esta vez no puedas hacer nada para salvarlo. Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto te reunirás con él.

Jill corrió hacia Wesker tratando de lanzarlo al abismo, si necesitaba morir para que Chris se salve no lo pensaría dos veces. Pero, fue inútil, con una sonrisa macabra Wesker liberó la presión que ejercía sobre la garganta de Chris.

El agente solo sintió su peso siendo víctima de la gravedad, a lo lejos escuchó el grito de dolor de su compañera, y luego, oscuridad.

-! No! ¡Chris! Maldito seas Wesker. Jill se abalanzó sobre el rubio, ya no le importaba nada, sin Chris lo único que le quedaba era acabar con el hombre que fue capaz de asesinarlo.

Era tarde, ya más de las dos de la madrugada cuando Chris se levantó sobresaltado, tomó su arma y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la habitación donde estaba Jill; había escuchado a su compañera gritar, entró con su arma apuntando hacia la oscuridad, en ese instante vio a Jill sentada en la cama empapada en sudor y tocando la cicatriz de su pecho.

Él respiró profundamente, bajó su arma y se sentó a su lado.

-En realidad me asustaste, ¿pasa algo?

-Una pesadilla, y me duele el pecho. Dijo ella respirando agitadamente.

-¿Zombis de nuevo?, No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí. Dijo Chris tratando de reanimarla.

La abrazó, y Jill hundió su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del agente rodeando con sus brazos su cintura.

-No, mucho peor, el maldito de Wesker. Respondió.

Se separó de Chris y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, al menos no ahora, no esta noche.

Chris estaba sorprendido, ella no acostumbraba a demostrar debilidad, peor aún miedo, pero la entendía, la entendía a la perfección y al igual que ella, tampoco quería estar solo. No después de lo vivido en Kijuju, no ahora que la tenía finalmente a su lado.

-No te preocupes estoy aquí contigo, volvamos a dormir, ¿sí?

-Está bien

Jill se recostó mientras Chris rodeaba la cama y se recostaba a su lado, el miraba al cielo raso y ella a la puerta…

-Jill,

-¿Si Chris?

-¿Te puedo abrazar?

Nuevamente se sonrojó y esta vez su cara ardía

-Emm, está bien. Respondió ella.

Chris se dio la vuelta y la rodeo con un brazo hasta coger su mano y entrelazar sus dedos a los de ella.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación antes de la llegada del inoportuno repartidor?

-Sí, la recuerdo

-¿Crees que es buen momento para retomarla?

Ella no sabía que responder, estaba feliz y nerviosa a la vez, además estaba experimentando una sensación extraña en su estómago que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

-No encontraría un mejor momento, te escucho, no creo que sean malas noticias, ¡porque me he cansado ya de ellas!

-Bueno, depende de cómo lo veas, dijo Chris con una exhalación, Jill, yo, yo te amo.

La rubia se quedó paralizada al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón latía a mil, su estómago estaba fuera de control, sabía que había esperado ese momento por años, o quizá, que llegase ese momento luego de tantos años, tantas batallas juntos, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo; fuese lo que fuese lo que los llevaba a ese instante simplemente era increíble, lo reprocesaba y aun así Jill no terminaba de creer lo que había escuchado.

-Jill, ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Chris.

-Eh, ¿qué? Sí, sí. Dijo ella mientras salía del shock y apretaba con fuerza su mano contra la de Chris.

-Es en serio, Te amo Jill Valentine, tu inteligencia, tu destreza, tu carácter, tus habilidades te han convertido a mis ojos en la mujer perfecta, sé que nuestra amistad es muy fuerte, pero más fuerte es lo que tengo en mi pecho, ese sentimiento que no me deja dormir, y ese sentimiento casi me mata cuando arriesgaste tu vida por mí, eres mi amiga pero también la mujer de la que me he enamorado.

-Chris, yo no sé qué decir

-Di lo primero que se te ocurra

-Eres un tonto… y también te amo, no sabes cuánto, eres el único hombre que me ha respetado por quién soy y lo que soy, me ha amado sinceramente como su amiga y ahora, como mujer, ¿cómo negarte a un sentimiento que ha estado allí por años, esperando ver la luz? Eres increíble…Suspiró.

Jill volvió a fijar su mirada en la puerta abrazada por Chris y sujetando su mano con más fuerza; se sentía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Jill, una última cosa.

-¿Qué podría ser que me sorprenda aún más? Preguntó la agente.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Jill se dio vuelta y ambos quedaron frente a frente tan cerca que las puntas de sus narices se juntaron y cada uno se observaba en los ojos del otro.

-¿En serio quieres esto? Porque yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque el hombre que tenía en frente le había robado un beso.

-¿De justiciero a ladrón? Muy mal Redfield

-¿Dime, como puedo resistirme a ti o a tus labios?

La tomó de la cintura y levantó para posarla sobre él, luego con delicadeza la acercó hacia sus labios; mientras se besaban ella enredaba sus dedos en el obscuro y espeso cabello de Chris, mientras este acariciaba su espalda y poco a poco descendía su mano.

-Chris, no, no vayamos tan rápido

-¿Acaso no deseas esto tanto como yo?

-Claro que sí, pero esto es muy apresurado

-Ya no somos unos quinceañeros

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-Te amo, Sonrió divertido.

-Así no me convences. Dijo la rubia entre risas.

Los besos se volvían más apasionados, más demandantes como tratando de recuperar aquellos años en los que solo eran compañeros y no tenían el valor para dejar salir aquel sentimiento, quizá por ética, profesionalismo, por la inestabilidad de las situaciones que antaño vivieron, o simplemente por temor.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Era temprano, quizá las siete de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó, despertando bruscamente al agente, Chris se dio vuelta y con cierto grado de enojo en su voz pulso el botón y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola hermanito, ¿cómo estás? Me enteré que terminó tu misión, ¿Todo bien?, ¿Cómo está Jill?

-Muy bien pequeña… al responder todo el mal humor que había tenido para contestar el teléfono se esfumó como por arte de magia, su pequeña Claire (a pesar de que ya tenía veintinueve años) sí que era bastante inoportuna, pero era su hermana y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo… todo salió muy bien, Jill está mucho mejor pero necesita descansar luego de aquella odisea.

-Deberías llevarla al médico para que revisen esa herida

-Sí, no te preocu…un momento, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Un pajarito me mantiene informada de todos tus movimientos… Además yo si leo algo que se llama periódico, sería bueno que entables amistad con él. Dijo Claire en tono burlón.

-Muy graciosa Claire…Hmm, con que Kennedy ha estado revelando información que no debe.

-Tranquilo, yo se lo pedí, ya que él tiene los medios para suministrarme toda la información que necesito y que tu no me proporcionas, ¿Por qué no?, además estaba muy preocupada por ti ¡ya que ni te acuerdas que tienes una hermana!

\- Pero tú sabes que te amo. Se disculpó Chris.

-Bueno, ¿y vas a ir a casa de Jill?

-¿Con que motivo?

-A visitarla, ver como amaneció, si necesita algo, ¡que desconsiderado que eres!, además yo quiero verla porque bueno, desde su funeral…

-Ven a mi departamento, ojalá este despierta para cuando llegues.

-¿¡Durmieron juntos!?

-Sí, pero no dejes que tu imaginación haga de las suyas porque no pasó nada.

-Aún. Dijo se adelantó la pelirroja completando la frase.

Mientras Chris y Claire intercambiaban bromas Jill despertó, no recordaba a qué hora se habían dormido, solo recordaba una sesión de besos y una larga charla y ahora escuchaba risas a su lado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hablando de casualidades, ya despertó hermanita…Hola amor, ¿dormiste bien?

-¿Amor? ¿Y no que no había pasado nada?, ¡no ocultes información Christopher!, ya déjame saludar a Jill. Insistió la hermana del agente.

-…sí muy bien, ¿quién es al teléfono? Preguntó Jill.

-Es Claire, quiere saludarte.

-¿De verdad? Dame el teléfono, Jill le arrebató el teléfono a Chris tan rápido que este a penas se dio cuenta.

-¡Jill!, o debería decir cuñadita… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi hermano?, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-¿Cuñada? no te adelantes Claire, dijo Jill entre risas, estoy muy bien, es bueno escucharte, no te preocupes este grandulón me ha tratado muy bien, y cualquier cosa yo te aviso; ¿muchas cosas?, creo que no nos alcanzaría un café para hablar de dos años de experiencias… y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Leon?

-Excelente, últimamente se ha portado más cariñoso de lo normal, estoy sospechando que oculta algo.

-¿Una propuesta?

-¡Qué! ¡Estás de broma!, no creo, además él sabe muy bien que aún tengo mucho que dar en mi trabajo.

-Pero todos necesitamos un respiro de vez en cuando.

Chris estaba sentado a punto de caer nuevamente dormido, estaba aburrido y su estómago rugía.

-Jill iré a preparar algo de comer, las dejaré para que conversen y añadan unos cuantos ceros a las cuentas de teléfono. Dijo Chris mientras se ponía de pie.

-No seas aguafiestas. Respondió Jill tapado la bocina con su mano izquierda.

Redfield le dio un suave beso y se retiró a la cocina dejando a las dos mujeres hablando sobre Dios sabe que, lo único que sabía era que él pagaría esas cuentas.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

La habitación era oscura, apenas si se podía divisar un pequeño haz de luz a través de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían unos inmensos ventanales, a pesar de encontrarse metros bajo tierra los ingenieros y arquitectos se las habían ingeniado para construir una fortaleza con un ambiente tan real que ir a la superficie no significaba ningún cambio; amplias paredes, acabados tan detallados que una catedral Italiana era un perfecto comparativo; tecnología de punta sin dejar de lado la exquisitez de los muebles y demás componentes de tan magnífico despacho, en medio de tanto esplendor un hombre de cabello castaño-rojizo, bastante alto y con expresión arrogante e hipócrita se paseaba frente a una chimenea sosteniendo un vaso de Whisky en su mano derecha.

-Así que Redfield se las arregló para encontrar a Valentine, ¿no es esa una muestra de verdadero amor incondicional? ¡Me repugnan! Espetó al viento.

-Mi señor, dijo un hombre uniformado desde el umbral de la puerta del despacho de aquel intimidante hombre, me han comunicado que está lista la muestra que solicitó.

-Ya era hora, les he dado más que tiempo suficiente para desarrollar esa muestra y al fin escucho noticias alentadoras.

-Le están esperando en la sala de juntas, si gusta acompañarme. Dijo el soldado con cierto temblor en su voz.

El hombre siguió al soldado hasta el laboratorio SR1 donde se encontraba un grupo de científicos sentados en una mesa de conferencias y en el centro de esta un estuche que contenía un cilindro de color violeta.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

-Señor Burnside. Dijeron los cuatro hombres a coro.

-Veo que al fin han logrado algo prometedor, considerando el tiempo y dinero invertido espero que esta muestra sirva para algo.

El científico a su derecha tomó la palabra.

-Sí señor, ha sido un trabajo complicado, como usted sabe se ha tomado una porción de cada virus fabricado por la extinta Umbrella Co. Y hemos logrado sintetizar un virus tan poderoso y eficaz que el solo hablar de ello nos provoca un cierto grado de temor.

-¿Temor?, Dr. Rodríguez no lo contraté para que sintiera u opinara, sino para que desarrollara, además el privilegio de hacer sentir me lo reservo.

-Sí señor, como usted diga.

Luego de haber ingresado un código de cuatro dígitos, Rodríguez se dispuso a sacar cuidadosamente el virus de su hermético cilindro violeta y a depositarlo en un trozo de tela de terciopelo para luego ofrecérselo a Burnside.

-Bueno, esta muestra, ¿fue ya utilizada en algún espécimen humano?

-No, aún no, estábamos esperando su aprobación para continuar hacia esa fase. Dijo Rodríguez con timidez.

-Hmm, mi aprobación, que les parece mi veredicto, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro perfecto de Burnside, por favor, dirigiéndose al soldado a su lado, tráiganme a cualquier prisionero y yo mismo inyectaré y comprobaré los efectos de este nuevo némesis.

Los científicos se miraban con caras de sorprendidos, sabían que Burnside no estaba en sus cabales, pero nunca habían pensado que estuviese tan loco como para arriesgar su vida por un experimento, al menos ellos no lo harían.

-Señores, si son tan cobardes como sus rostros demuestran, retírense y vayan a esconderse tras sus microscopios o mejor, observen el milagro que se supone han creado a través de ese vidrio, solo espero que sea lo suficientemente resistente…Dijo mientras señalaba la cámara acorazada de vidrio anti balas.

Las batas blancas solo dejaron un nubarrón por la velocidad con la que los científicos salieron, no esperaron más instrucciones y se colocaron tras el vidrio protector.

-Señor, aquí está, prisionero ZA12. Dijo el soldado.

-Excelente, colóquenlo en una silla, quítenle los sedantes y amárrenlo; veremos qué tan efectivo es este menjunje.

Mientras decía esto movía el pequeño dispositivo que contenía el virus para sentir el contenido de este, e imaginaba en que atroz bestia se convertiría ese hombre que estaban maniatando, pero sea cual fuese esa criatura, él tendría la fuerza y agilidad suficiente para contenerla.

-_Vaya, y pensar que siempre estuve equivocado, lo que Alexia y Albert profesaban era tan cierto como absorbente; el poder, ¡grande y magnífico poder!, lástima que ellos no supieron hacer uso discreto de él_. Pensó.

Los gritos del prisionero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Está listo señor, estaremos preparados por si surge algún inconveniente.

-No se molesten, creo que conmigo bastará.

Con un brusco movimiento retiró la capucha del prisionero, era un muchacho de aproximadamente diecisiete años, antaño habría sentido pena por él recordándose en esa situación a esa edad, pero ahora solo quería observar lo que la muestra haría en él; se quitó el guante negro que cubría su mano derecha y activó el cilindro.

-Bueno amigo, no te muevas, sentirás un pequeño piquete. Le comunicó al prisionero con un tono burlón.

Inyectó el contenido de la muestra en la nuca del joven, mientras este gritaba y se retorcía por el dolor que le provocaba aquel líquido en su torrente sanguíneo; quemaba por dentro, sentía deseos de arrancarse la piel, veía todo de un color escarlata, sentía furia, hambre, sed de sangre y venganza, quería desatarse, pero no podía mover las manos, las sentía débiles; todo lo que pensaba todo lo que veía o escuchaba en cuestión de segundos se volvió un nubarrón de imágenes y ruidos, luego, oscuridad.

-Vaya, tal parece que nuestro amigo no resistió a la minúscula dosis que se le aplico, tomen nota incompetentes, ¡mejórenla!

Cuando Burnside se dirigía a la puerta el sonido de hierro doblándose lo hizo voltear; frente a él se encontraba la abominación más perfecta creada por la mano humana, una bestia de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de altura; sus músculos se habían desarrollado tanto que rompían la piel, una de sus manos era una combinación de garras con tentáculos mientras la otra era anormalmente grande, tanto que arrastraba las garras por la baldosa, su cara se había deformado, su mandíbula inferior salía de su órbita y sus caninos eran tan grandes que llegaban a la altura de donde antes existía una nariz y ahora tan solo eran dos agujeros, carecía de cabello y su pecho tenía una especie de chaleco hecho a base de escamas que relucían con la luz de los láser de los soldados.

La bestia corrió e intentó abalanzarse sobre Burnside pero este en un movimiento tan ágil que fue imperceptible a la vista, lo esquivó y lo tomó por la garganta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres perfecto, ¿cómo te llamaré? Eres una combinación de los virus más poderosos alguna vez creados: G, T, Verónica, Plagas, Uroboros, Progenitor…es muy complicado y Tyrant es un nombre muy corriente… ¡lo tengo! **Colossus-T** ¿genial no?

La criatura lo veía con unos ojos extraños, como si supiera quién era él, como si supiera que le debía obediencia.

-Veo por los ojos del Colossus-T que han logrado su cometido.

-Así es señor, dijo un científico por el altoparlante, el cilindro está diseñado para que la muestra se configure al ADN de quien lo inyecta, haciendo que el espécimen obedezca órdenes directas de su creador.

-Me parece perfecto, pero necesito que desarrollen un dispositivo que me permita adentrarme en su subconsciente, en realidad necesito apoderarme de lo que antes fue su mente, si voy a dirigir un ejército todos deben operar bajo mis órdenes, ¿No les parece?

-¿Un ejército?, pero Señor esto fue solo una prueba, ¿no estará pensado en utilizarlo para iniciar una guerra o algo similar?

-Querido Rodríguez, como te dije hace un momento, lo que opines no me importa y tus creencias menos, soldados, aprésenlo, creo que ya tengo a mi segundo guerrero…y ustedes, dirigiéndose a grupo de científicos, vuelvan a trabajar, necesito 10 ejemplares del virus; por cierto, lo llamarán [1]T-LIGONNA_,_ además del dispositivo de control que les mencioné. Empezaré a formar mi ejército más pronto de lo pronosticado.

Dicho esto la sala quedó vacía en cuestión de segundos, nadie quería sufrir el mismo destino de Rodríguez; Burnside se retiró a su despacho, se sirvió otro vaso de Whiskey y se sentó triunfante frente a la chimenea.

-Hoy he dado un paso enorme; de pequeñas cosas se empieza, y es un escalón más que me acerca a Claire, mi amada Claire, lástima que tendrás el mismo destino que muchos de los que serán mis soldados, aunque existe un margen de posibilidad de conservarte, quien sabe, pero lo que sí es cierto es que debes pagar por haberme abandonado en la Antártida, si no hubiera sido por Wesker…y ahora estás con ese inepto de Kennedy cuando tu destino era conmigo, pronto, ¡pronto todas la cuentas serán saldadas y la muerte de mi maestro no será en vano!.

* * *

[1] Let the Infection Goes On, No Need for Alive N. Del A.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Claire asentó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios, que bueno era saber que su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas se encontraban en perfectas condiciones; no se podía ni imaginar las atrocidades que habrán visto peor aún las situaciones que vivieron, pero si fue como lo de Hardville seguramente lo entendía; sumida en sus pensamientos recordó a otra de sus más grandes amigas, Rebecca, tenía que hablar con ella y decirle lo bien que había salido todo, además quería preguntarle si le gustaría visitar a Jill; Rebecca era una excelente doctora, por no decir una de las mejores lo cual implicaría una visita muy conveniente.

Se disponía a marcar cuando el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? Dijo con admiración

-¿Claire?, ¿Te desperté? Dijo una voz muy masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-No, por el contrario, estaba pensando en marcarte pero primero iba a hablar con Rebecca

-Para comunicarle el estado de los valientes ¿no? Preguntó el rubio. Por cierto ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

-Está bien, pero luego vamos al departamento de mi hermano.

-¿Y eso? Yo pensé que querrías ir a visitar primero a Jill, ¡ah! Ya entiendo, pasamos recogiéndolo y luego vamos a casa de Jill.

-De hecho. Dijo Claire con cierto tono de picardía en su voz, ella está con él.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso durmieron juntos?

-Sí, pero como dijo Chris, "No dejes que tu imaginación haga de las suyas porque no pasó nada" Dijo imitando la voz de su hermano.

-Si él lo dice, está bien. Ve preparándote que en media hora estaré por allí.

-De acuerdo, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Claire colgó el teléfono y fue a arreglarse, en el camino llamaría a Rebecca, porque si lo hacía ahora definitivamente no iba a utilizar solo media hora.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El timbre sonó una, dos y un tercera vez con mucha más insistencia…

-¿Chris, puedes abrir la puerta? Preguntó Jill desde la cocina.

-Pero el juego está muy bueno, mira hicieron un cambio…lo más probable es que este segundo tiempo sea mejor…ya quiero ver cuántas anotaciones…

-¡Chris!

-Ya voy ya voy, pero que mujer más mandona, respondió Chris.

-Oye, ¡no soy mandona! ¡Además es tu casa! Espetó la rubia.

-La estoy abriendo, la estoy abriendo… decía un temeroso Chris mientras se colocaba las pantuflas, se levantaba veloz y torpemente, y de paso se golpeaba contra un costado del mueble antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hermanito! Decía una hermosa pelirroja mientras lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Lamento llegar tan tarde ¡pero el tráfico a esta hora es terrible!

-No te preocupes Claire, Dijo el agente mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos, pero eso no era motivo para que casi revientes el timbre, ¿no lo crees? Dijo Chris en un tono amenazante que solo logró sacar unas pequeñas risitas de su hermana.

-Está bien, está bien, lo lamentamos, se disculpó el rubio, pero sabes cómo le gusta a Claire sacarte de casillas.

-Y eso era lo que más extrañaba de ella. Se escuchó desde la cocina.

\- ¡Jill! Que emoción verte, un momento… ¡Chris! Llamó la pelirroja en tono de reclamo, ¿Qué hace Jill en la cocina?

-Pues lo obvio, cocinando…

-¿Y por qué está cocinando? ¡Qué clase de anfitrión eres Chris!

-Hermanita, pero no crees que es lo más correcto, pues si se queda a dormir, por lo menos que colabore cocinado. Respondió Chris en el tono más serio que sus ganas de reír le permitían.

-¡Chris Redfield! Reclamo Claire a punto de lanzarle un golpe al pecho.

-No cambias Chris, bromeó Leon mientras abrazaba a Claire por detrás para evitar que se abalance sobre su hermano.

-Que puedo decirte, después de tanto tiempo no hay nada que me alegre el día como ver a mi hermanita muy molesta, respondió el agente mientras acariciaba el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja.

-Y ya en serio, ¿porque Jill está en la cocina? Preguntó Leon.

-Tú sabes cómo son las mujeres novato, estuve horas antes de que ustedes llegaran diciéndole que sería mejor que pidamos comida a domicilio, que es más fácil, que ustedes llegarían en cualquier momento, pero, dime tú, quien se va a negar a lo que ellas digan.

-Tenemos el poder, rió Claire mientras se separaba de Leon y se abría paso hacia la cocina.

-Claro, sobre todo cuando tienen un arma, créeme no quisieras negarles algo cuando tienen un arma. Susurró Leon.

-Digamos que es el precio por tener a dos hermosas, valientes, y mandonas mujeres a nuestro lado, pero mejor dejemos que se pongan al día en sus "historias" y nosotros vayamos a ver el juego, que ya estaba empezando a ponerse interesante.

-Claire, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Dijo Jill mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-Dos años para ser exactas, como te encuentras.

-Bastante mejor debo decirte, tu hermano se ha comportado maravillosamente. La mirada de picardía de Claire no se hizo esperar; ¡no me refiero a eso Claire! Se defendió la rubia, sino en general.

-Acaso he dicho algo, respondió Claire entre risas.

-No pero tus ojos dicen más que suficiente, dijo Jill con una sonrisa…y bueno en general, los médicos dicen que estoy bien, no tengo ningún problema a parte del cansancio que es normal solo hasta que mi organismo vuelva a su estado normal.

-¿Aún no has pensado en regresar a la base?

-De hecho sí, pero el General me otorgó algunos meses libres, dice que es mejor que descanse así cuando tenga que regresar podré dar como siempre todo de mí. Y Claire, ¿sigues trabajando para Terra Save?

-No ya no, ¿te enteraste de lo que ocurrió en Hardville?

-Un poco, tu hermano me estuvo comentando algo, y leí en la prensa que fue un brote considerable, pero que logró ser controlado con rapidez.

-Así es, y después de tantos años me di cuenta que estar detrás de un escritorio tratando de resolver problemas de contrabando está bien, pero no es suficiente.

–Y entonces ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Te unirás a las BSAA a tiempo completo?

-Sí, de hecho hablé con el General y me dijo que sería bueno que me incorporara al mismo tiempo en el que tú te reincorporaras así mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Rió Claire.

-Y sus incorporaciones van a ser más pronto de lo que esperaban. Dijo Chris en un tono bastante serio mientras entraba a la cocina con la PDA en la mano.

-¿A qué te refieres Chris? Dijo Jill.

-Escuchen, tenemos una llamada entrante del General, y por el mensaje que me envió previamente creo que en poco minutos aclararemos todas nuestras dudas. Dijo Chris mientras contestaba la llamada.

-Aquí Redfield, adelante General.

-Agente Redfield, por favor, dígame quienes nomás se encuentran con usted en este momento.

-La agente Valentine, el agente gubernamental Kennedy y mi hermana Claire. Respondió Chris.

-Perfecto, active el alto parlante. Chris obedeció.

-_Primero, buenos días agentes, Srta. Valentine espero que se encuentre en mejor estado de salud, Srta. Redfield bienvenida a las filas de la BSAA y escuchen con mucha atención lo que les voy a comunicar: Hace aproximadamente algunos meses hemos enviado a un agente experimentado en infiltración a una base de Umbrella en Sur América…_

-Disculpe señor, ¿acaso quedó algún resto que fuese de importancia para la Operación Javier? Preguntó Jill.

-…por el momento, por favor escuchen, cualquier pregunta me la pueden hacer cuando nos reunamos en la base. Respondió el General rápidamente… _El agente que enviamos ha logrado recolectar información muy valiosa para la operación que planeamos llevar a cabo en los próximos meses a dicha base, la cual, si es que los datos que hemos obtenido son correctos, es la última base de Umbrella y una de las mayores desarrolladoras y distribuidoras de muestras de virus y armas bio-orgánicas a nivel global en el mercado negro. _

-De acuerdo General, y exactamente ¿cuál será nuestra posición en esta investigación?

-_Agente Redfield, dada la importancia de la misión, hemos considerado reunir al mejor equipo experto en todos los campos, si todo marcha según lo planificado el equipo será conformado por los agentes:_

· _Stone_

· _Alomar_

· _Chambers_

· _Cohen_

· _Kennedy_

· _Valentine_

· _Redfield _

_-…y usted Capitán Christopher Redfield. También el ex-agente de los S.T.A.R.S Barry Burton nos brindará apoyo técnico y en lo que a armamento se refiere, así que estaremos preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Los espero en la base en dos horas, necesito que todo el grupo este completo para poder darles a conocer los por menores de la misión. En dos horas agentes. Cambio._

Chris colgó la llamada y abrazó a su hermana,

-Es posible que esto sea muy arriesgado. Dijo el mayor,

-Lo sé, pero por algo soy una Redfield, no es así hermanito. Contestó Claire dándole un beso en la mejilla al agente.

-Eso me tranquiliza, de acuerdo; Chris soltó a su hermana y se dirigió al resto del grupo, empaquemos todo lo que vamos a necesitar, uniformes, equipo, todo y nos encontraremos en la base en dos horas. Jill, dirigiéndose a la rubia, yo recogeré mi equipo y luego te llevaré a tu departamento para que recojas el tuyo y después iremos a la base. Jill asintió.

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos, y nos pondremos en contacto con los demás, en dos horas nos veremos en la base Capitán. Dijo Leon haciendo el saludo de respeto militar.

El nuevo rango había tomado por sorpresa a Chris, tanto que solo cayó en cuenta de este cuando Leon se refirió a él con mucho más respeto y seriedad.

Redfield sintió los escalofríos que siempre sentía antes de iniciar cualquier misión, pero estos, tenían algo más, algo que le daba muy mala espina.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Se ha localizado un espía en la sección de ensamblaje, se solicitan guardias armados para su captura de inmediato

Mientras la alarma de intrusos llenaba el pasillo con su mensaje de advertencia y una sirena amenazaba con ensordecer a quien se encontrase cerca, un hombre forcejeaba con otro por obtener su libertad.

-Suéltame maldito.

-Ni lo sueñes, no puedo arriesgarme así. Además fuiste tú quien me delato.

-De todos modos, muy pronto llegará un grupo de guardias armados y no te librarás de esta, agente.

-Eso está por verse. El agente inyectó a su prisionero con una sustancia de color verdoso.

-Qué demonios me has puesto. ¡Rayos!, quema, ¡Auxilio!

-Equipo Alfa a la derecha, equipo Delta a la izquierda, cierren todas las salidas, este tipo no podrá escapar.

-Capitán ¿escuchó eso?

-Si soldado, al parecer tenemos un rehén, todos atentos, inmovilícenlo, el señor Burnside lo necesita vivo para el interrogatorio.

Mientras, el forcejeo continuaba.

-Suéltame desgraciado.

-Escucha bien, trabajas para la BSAA, ellos te enviaron aquí hace dos semanas para investigar acerca de un nuevo virus, eres el agente Smith, tan solo posees fotografías que aún no han sido enviadas, te encontrabas en la sección de ensamblaje, me tomaste prisionero para poder escapar y morirías antes de revelar más información.

-Pero qué demonios estás…Soy el agente Smith, la BSAA me envió para recolectar información…Repitió el rehén.

-Excelente, ahora la fase final. El Agente golpeó al falso Smith en la cara y este reaccionó instintivamente sosteniéndolo por la garganta.

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Capitán lo tenemos!

-¡Rápido inmovilícenlo!

El agente Smith solo sintió un piquete, luego el frio piso de cerámica retumbó en su oído, lo habían paralizado. Solo alcanzó a escuchar como el verdadero agente daba las gracias a sus salvadores y sínicamente le guiñaba un ojo. No sabía que le había inyecto, lo único que sabía era que no podía sacarse ese pequeño discurso de la mente ni podía controlar las palabras que su boca articulaba.

-Señor, lo tenemos.

-Excelente, déjenlo en está silla, personalmente me ocuparé del interrogatorio, no quiero ninguna fuga de información ni que este individuo se dé el lujo de ocultarme ningún dato o detalle.

-Sí señor.

-Muy bien, amigo, dime cuál es tu nombre y que intentabas hacer en la sección de ensamblaje.

-Soy el agente Smith, la BSAA me envió para recolectar información acerca del nuevo virus que están creando, tengo fotos, no las he enviado y moriría antes de revelar más información.

Burnside tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro. -Vaya, resultaste muy colaborador, ¿o es que no deseas morir pronto?, según estos registros se te contrato hace dos semanas y…

-Así es, llevo dos semanas realizando investigaciones, solo tengo fotografías que aún no he enviado nada, tomé por prisionero a uno de los trabajadores…

El sonido sordo de la culata de un revolver al golpear contra una mandíbula inundó la habitación.

-Cállate, insolente, como osas interrumpirme mientras estoy hablando. Debería matarte ahora mismo. ¡Capitán! Gritó Burnside.

-Sí señor.

-¿Quién es ese hombre que fue tomado prisionero por este idiota?

-Un trabajador del área de ensamblaje que llevaba laborando aquí más de 15 años. Colaboró en la obtención de la cepa "Las Plagas" y acaba de presentar su renuncia.

\- ¿Y por qué hizo eso?

-Alega que no puede trabajar en un ambiente que se ha tornado tan peligroso y que prefiere volver junto a su familia.

-Vaya cobarde, muy bien, denle su cheque de liquidación, envíen una cesta de alimentos a la familia como disculpa e indemnícenlo por este acontecimiento. Ah, quemen sus registros y que ponga su huella digital en el documento que absuelve a la compañía de cualquier información que divulgue y nos involucre.

-Sí, señor. ¿Y qué hacemos con el prisionero señor?

El hombre en la silla yacía cabizbajo, su cara le dolía muchísimo, había perdido uno o dos dientes, lamentaba muchísimo haber entrado a esa empresa que hoy liquidaba a un impostor, tan solo quería trabajar unos 5 años antes de jubilarse, había ayudado en muchas misiones con el fin de ser reconocido, la más importante, el viaje a España, pero ahora todo había sido en vano. Maldita BSAA pensaba, siempre frustran los planes de quienes quieren cambiar el mundo para bien. Pero muy pronto su dolor terminaría.

-No se preocupen, de él me encargo yo. Ustedes dos, señalando a dos guardias, escóltennos hasta las cámaras subterráneas.

Burnside condujo a su prisionero por un pasillo alumbrado por débiles luces procedentes de lámparas ubicadas a ambos lados y dos pequeñas claraboyas por las que se filtraban finísimos rayos solares, aquel estrecho conducía directamente a la sección de Cámaras Subterráneas. Smith estaba aterrado, esposado y amordazado, sabía que su final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo y la mirada de su verdugo no mostraba siquiera un destello de compasión que le diese esperanza.

-¡Bienvenido a las cámaras subterráneas!

La sección de cámaras subterráneas era un lugar totalmente desprovisto de luz solar, tan solo poseía cuatro lámparas fluorescentes empotradas en el techo; el lugar parecía una habitación de las que usan en Hollywood para filmar escenas de películas de terror, la puerta de entrada rechinaba, una de las fluorescentes estaba fallando, habían puertas de metal reforzado a cada lado que Smith observaba, videocámaras capaces de captar casi todos los ángulos de la cámara, todas las puertas tenían nombres extraños con numeraciones y en el centro había un escritorio con una laptop que al parecer llevaba el control en video del interior de cada habitación que se encontraba detrás de las puertas numeradas. Pero por más tenebroso que pareciese el lugar, Smith pudo notar que los objetos e instalaciones utilizadas eran de la más avanzada tecnología, sobre todo por los paneles de acceso para cada habitación.

\- Como puedes observar aquí tenemos pocos de los especímenes que estamos por desarrollar. A juzgar por su expresión agente Smith, veo que sus indagaciones no llegaron muy lejos, según tengo entendido los soldados de la BSAA están entrenados para situaciones apocalípticas, ¿no es cierto? "agente"… pues bien, quiero ver que tan bien se desenvuelven. Burnside sonrió.

-Abran la habitación H-600.

-Sí, señor.

El empleado de Umbrella jamás había estado allí, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa cámara sería su tumba, sobre todo cuando el soldado digitó un código y con un leve sonido la mitad de la puerta se desplazó a la izquierda dejando a la vista un vidrio que permitía ver el interior de la habitación; pero lo que asombró a Smith no fue la puerta, sino el ser que se encontraba dentro; era una bestia de proporciones inhumanas que por los gruñidos que emitía demostraba que estaba sediento de sangre. A pesar de estar retenido por un collarín unido a una cadena de eslabones realmente gruesos, la fuerza que ejercía para tratar de soltarse parecía suficiente para romper la cadena. Smith se estremeció y trató de gritar, pero todo lo que salía de su boca era el maldito discursito que el impostor le implantó en la conciencia.

-Muy bien agente, bienvenido a la prueba final. Burnside empujó a Smith hacia la cámara H-600 por la abertura inferior de la puerta que fue activada por su captor. Smith corrió hacia un rincón se encogió y empezó a rezar mentalmente todo lo que se sabía.

Smith tenía los ojos como platos, sabía que la compañía se dedicaba a producir especies extrañas y asesinas pero jamás creyó que sería parte de las investigaciones como conejillo de indias.

-Que pasa agente, ¿acaso la garra de los soldados de la BSAA se pierde cuando están frente a la muerte?, Se acercó a la laptop, tecleó un código de acceso y se dirigió a sus científicos. Señores, les presento a un agente de la BSAA, está aquí para ayudarnos a estudiar los progresos que hemos hecho en Gemini67, suelten a la bestia y tomen nota. Ordenó Burnside mientras se sentaba y contemplaba el espectáculo.

-¡Mierda! Fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando la bestia hundió sus poderosos colmillos en su torso, era un animal feroz, al parecer habían inyectado en un león el nuevo virus, dándole fuerza, ferocidad y un tamaño indescriptible. El hombre solo podía gritar en su mente, el dolor fue indescriptible, el animal convirtió a su cuerpo antaño fornido en un cumulo de tiras y vísceras.

Burnside se puso de pie de un salto, estaba realmente feliz.

-Excelente, Gemini67 es una de las bestias más feroces que he visto, no puedo creer que haya terminado con un agente de la BSAA así de rápido, menos de un minuto, eso es un récord, analicen sus movimientos de ataque y que tan expuesto estuvo su punto débil, decía Burnside a los científicos. Esto es increíble.

Ya en su despacho el pelirrojo se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba orgulloso de sus creaciones.

-Bueno, si la BSAA pretende enviar más espías, espero que sean mejores que este, en poco tiempo la humanidad se rendirá ante mí y mis bestias, y Claire, querida Claire, de seguro tú también, al menos para vivir unos cuantos minutos más. Una risa macabra salió de las profundidades de su garganta, mientras levantaba su vaso de Whisky, brindaba con el aire y encendía su laptop para observar el entrenamiento que su mejor arma llevaba a cabo.

-Es hermosa, y magnífica…lástima que la única mujer que ocupa mi corazón es mi querida Claire.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Los primeros en llegar a la base fueron Chris y Jill, dejaron su equipaje en uno de los vestíbulos y fueron directamente a la oficina del General.

-Valentine, Redfield, les detuvo uno de los técnicos, el general aún no ha llegado e indicó que lo esperen media hora más, así iniciaría la reunión con todos sin interrupciones.

-Gracias Coleman, y ¿Cómo marchan las cosas por aquí?

Coleman era un hombre alto, de aproximadamente unos 50 años de edad, muy hábil en el manejo y reparaciones de aeronaves, se había convertido en un buen compañero de Chris, sobre todo por su excepcional parecido a Barry, fuerte, inteligente, bromista y nada agotado para su edad.

-En perfectas condiciones Redfield, me he enterado que se encaminan a una nueva misión.

-Así es, respondió Jill, ¿acaso tú no sabes algo acerca de la zona o que es lo que el General tiene planeado hacer?

-Srta. Valentine, no se precipite, contestó Coleman con una sonrisa, pero por ser usted le develaré algunos secretos de la misión. Dijo en un susurro, para luego sonreír nuevamente.-Según lo que el General nos ha informado la misión será en Sur América, a unos 972 kilómetros de las costas de un pequeño país ubicado en la parte Noreste de Sur América, también nos dijo que el equipo iba a ser conformado por los antiguos S.T.A.R.S, un agente del gobierno y su hermana, Capitán.

-Veo que estás muy bien informado. Bromeo Chris.

-Es solo un pequeño resumen de todas las reuniones que hemos tenido en estas últimas semanas, ¡ah! por poco se me olvidaba, el tiempo de entrenamiento para esta misión será de dos meses, según el General deben estar preparados para cualquier situación inusual, aunque para ustedes esa palabra ya carezca de significado.

-Muy gracioso, replicó Jill.

-Miren allí viene el resto de su equipo, los dejo para que se pongan al día, en unos minutos iniciará la reunión con el General, les recomiendo que no se desaparezcan. Dijo Coleman entre risas mientras se retiraba.

-Jhm, ¿gran sujeto no? Espetó la rubia.

-Sí, pero solo cuando logras entender su retorcido sentido del humor. Sonrió Chris.

\- ¡Jill! Llamó una joven mujer desde la entrada del vestíbulo, junto a ella se encontraban tres miembros más de la BSAA, el agrupo se cercó hacia la pareja, después de tanto tiempo volvían a reunirse una vez más, y bajo el mismo propósito…destruir a Umbrella, de una vez y para siempre.

-Becca?, no puedo créelo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, respondió Jill al saludo de Rebecca.

-Así es, lástima que el motivo no sea una amigable excursión. Dijo mientras se abrazaban.

-Siempre se trata de Umbrella, dijo Jill con una sonrisa inconforme, Billy, dijo separándose de Rebecca ¿cómo has estado?

El ex marine se acercó a Jill le sonrió e hizo el tan acostumbrado _saludo de visera_. -Nunca mejor, dijo mientras regresaba a ver a Rebecca, Jill le sonrió y respondió con otro saludo de visera.

Rebecca se acercó a Jill y la llevó a un lado tratando de no captar la atención de los demás agentes.

-¿Entonces es cierto? Preguntó la más joven con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué es cierto? Respondió Jill, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería su amiga…

-No juegues a inocente, sonrió Rebecca, Claire ya me contó todo…hubiera preferido oírlo de tu propia boca, pero no importa…me alegra muchísimo que al fin hayan decidido vivir juntos, y cuándo piensan llevar la relación a otro nivel, ya sabes…siempre quise ser dama de amor, dijo entre pequeñas risas, que te parece si se casan en la playa, ¿no suena hermoso?

-¿¡Qué!? La rubia se espantó al escuchar a su amiga hablar así, ¿pero qué es lo que te ha dicho Claire?

-Pero que tiene de malo, nunca está de más planear un poco las cosas. Sonrió. O es que acaso las cosas son diferentes, dijo un poco apenada por sus comentarios anteriores.

Jill cruzó sus brazos, Bueno de hecho…

En ese momento el General entró por el vestíbulo y llamó a todos un ademán a pasar a su despacho.

-Esta conversación quedará pendiente, dijo Rebecca, pero yo creo que ya es hora de que vayas buscándole otro rumbo a tu vida, luego de esto estoy segura de que no lo pensarás dos veces añadió mientras sonreía y entraba en el despacho junto a Billy.

-_Buscarle otro rumbo a mi vida_, pensó Jill, _quizá, pero primero debemos destruir a Umbrella y a la sombra de muertes que deja a su paso. _Con ese pensamiento entró al despacho y ni siquiera notó que Chris había tomado su mano.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron Leon y Claire, ambos dejaron sus equipos junto a los de sus compañeros, y se apresuraron hacia el despacho del General, para su suerte aún no habían dado inicio a la reunión, al parecer se habían presentado pequeñas dificultades técnicas; entraron en silencio y cada uno ocupó el asiento que le correspondía, Claire se sentó a la izquierda Chris y a su lado Leon. La mesa de juntas estaba llena de papeles, discos, memorias, folletos, carpetas y un gran número de pilas de documentos por revisar, delante se encontraba el General, bastante malhumorado conversando con uno de los técnicos y solicitando que se diera prisa porque a este paso se retrasarían. Mientras el General seguía atendiendo el problema técnico, su secretaria comenzó a repartir carpetas de gran volumen a cada agente.

-Vaya, al parecer vamos a estar muy bien informados de la situación. Dijo Billy mientras estimaba el volumen de la gran carpeta.

-Y a ti que te encanta leer, se burló Leon.

-¡Ja! muy gracioso…replicó Billy.

La pantalla electrónica se encendió con un suave tono azul, luego dejó a la vista un gran número de archivos en video, .pdf y sobre todo fotografías. El General agradeció al técnico y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa de reuniones, la sesión estaba por comenzar.

-Señores, muy buenas tardes, inició el General, me alegra que hayan logrado llegar a tiempo y sin inconvenientes, dijo, depositando su mirada sobre Leon y Claire. Definitivamente había notado su retraso. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Bueno, continuó, el día de hoy discutiremos a rasgos generales sobre el contenido de la misión, se les ha entregado un folder con todos los datos que voy a presentar, para que luego se reúnan y puedan analizarlos con calma y sacar sus propias conclusiones. El General dio clic en el primer archivo y apareció la imagen de un edificio, a juzgar por su apariencia era un edificio de investigaciones, pero para pertenecer a Umbrella se veía demasiado sencillo.

-¿Así que la base se encuentra debajo de ese edifico? Preguntó Chris. Qué ironía.

-Así es Capitán, como es usual en Umbrella, se esconden como topos bajo tierra, pero eso no es todo, este lugar es considerado como Patrimonio Natural en el país al que pertenece y por la UNESCO, es decir, están más protegidos por la ley de lo que nos habríamos imaginado. Agregó el General.

-Y cómo es posible que ese país haya dejado que esos bastardos construyeran su fortaleza bajo una reserva natural, es incluso una burla. Espetó Jill.

\- Así es Srta. Valentine, tal parece que en 1959, año en que se fundó la Estación Científica los tres científicos que fundaron Umbrella, apostaron por construir una pequeñísima base en un país alejado de todo vínculo tecnológico, desarrollo a gran escala, tecnificación y biotecnología, es por esto que invirtieron unos cuantos millones en construir dicha base, que posteriormente fue utilizada como una especie de "bodega" de experimentos; al parecer el país atravesaba por una crisis económica y un cambio constante de mandatarios, lo cual fue una oportunidad perfecta para desarrollar dicha base y empezar con el anteproyecto de lo que hoy es Umbrella, además, el jefe de estado de ese tiempo se encontraba obviamente amedrentado por Umbrella y consternado por la crisis económica, lo cual provocó que al final termine cediendo y diera luz roja a Umbrella para que iniciaran con la construcción de su base.

-Entonces se utilizó el mismo método que se implementó para construir los laboratorios subterráneos en el R.P.D.

-Exactamente agente Kennedy, camuflaron la construcción de la base en la construcción de dicha Estación Científica, y durante nueve años fue utilizada como depósito de experimentos fallidos y químicos inestables, hasta que Umbrella finalmente fue concebida; se mantuvieron en el punto ciego del nuevo mandatario mediante donaciones a la Estación en calidad de científicos diplomáticos, ya dentro sus científicos y colaboradores sabían muy bien cómo administrar dichas "donaciones".

-¿Y qué hay de las especies que se encuentran en aquella región? Preguntó Rebecca.

-Uno de los acuerdos que pactaron Umbrella y el mandatario del país fue que no ocasionarían ningún daño al ecosistema, de esta forma el sucesor del entonces presidente no tendría por qué enterarse de lo que sucedía debajo de la Estación.

-Aquellos tres ancianos sí que sabían manejar todo a su conveniencia. Agregó Billy.

-¿General y exactamente, a que nos estamos enfrentando? Dijo Josh.

-Pues bien, como pueden observar, decía el General y mientras daba clic varias imágenes pasaban ante los ojos de los agentes, estas son fotografías de la base y sus alrededores, uno de nuestros agentes logró infiltrarse y obtener esta información, así como muchos de los documentos que poseen ahora en sus manos, una tras otra las fotografías pasaban y cada vez esa instalación demostraba porqué pertenecía a Umbrella. Grandes salas de juntas, comedores, laboratorios de última tecnología, bodegas totalmente esterilizadas, seguridad al más alto nivel, un ambiente de trabajo e investigación extremadamente suntuoso y definitivamente característico de Umbrella.

-Señor, y porqué justo ahora han decidido reactivar aquel laboratorio, Spencer está muerto, Wesker le está haciendo compañía…es decir, quién está detrás de todo esto, y porqué ahora.

-Pues Srta. Redfield, tal parece que esta es la última base de Umbrella totalmente funcional, y quizá su punto flanco; escogieron reactivarla porque era la que poseía una infraestructura que no necesitaba demasiadas modificaciones, además de que se encuentra ubicada en un punto estratégico del Océano Pacífico lo que la posiciona cerca de las principales rutas que facilitan el comercio con América del Norte, del Sur y Europa haciendo muy sencillo el traslado de cualquier elemento que Umbrella haya necesitado. Ecuador resultó ser un país pequeño, pero muy poderoso sobre todo gracias a la facilidad de transportación y canales de distribución. Y las Islas Galápagos se adecuaron perfectamente a los planes de Umbrella.

-¿Ecuador?, ¿Pero ese país no queda en Sur América? Dijo Sheva.

-Así es Srta. Alomar, es por ello que se hizo todo lo posible por contar con el apoyo del agente Kennedy, ya que el ya posee experiencia de batalla en campo Sud Americano. De acuerdo a la información obtenida por nuestro agente encubierto, la persona actualmente encargada de dicha base es, un tal Burnside, dijo el General mientras daba clic y en la gran pantalla se mostraba el rostro de un hombre castaño-rojizo, de piel blanca como la nieve y con una mirada tan fría que incluso el hielo podría sentirse más cálido. Claire quedó impactada, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sus ojos se agrandaron para asimilar lo que veían y asegurarse de que no estaban equivocados, veían a los ojos de aquella imagen, y casi podían decir que aquel sujeto no era Steve,

-_Se ven tan, frío, malvado, que demonios le sucedió _pensó Claire

–_Yo, yo lo vi morir_…la pelirroja llevo ambas manos a su cara, no sabía que pensar, estaba vivo, pero no era el Steve que ella conoció, una lágrima amenazaba con precipitarse hacia sus mejillas, pero se detuvo al sentir el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro.-_Leon._

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, ese hombre no es Steve, al menos, no es el joven que conociste en Rockford.

Chris regresó a ver a su hermana, sabía que aquella imagen iba a causar un estrago emocional terrible en ella, pero luego observó a Leon, y supo que ella estaba en buenas manos. El General continuaba con la explicación, pero para Leon y Claire eso formo parte de un segundo plano. _–No sé si seré capaz de decirle lo que la agencia me comunicó, será muy fuerte, pero confío en que logre verlo positivamente._ Caviló Leon mientras consolaba a Claire con la mirada.

-Lo sé, dijo ella, sé que ya no es él, el Steve que yo conocí murió en la Antártida, ese sujeto no es más que uno de los vestigios de Umbrella y como tal, debemos eliminarlo. Leon asintió y Claire sujeto la mano de Leon; ella sabía que no estaba sola, y solo Dios sabía cuánto amaba a ese hombre, y agradecía que sea él quien esté con ella en momentos como aquellos, y sobretodo que la sepa comprender.

-Perfecto, ahora que todos están al tanto de las generalidades de la misión, pueden ir a descansar en dos semanas tendremos una segunda reunión para esclarecer los objetivos principales de la misión, así como para solventar cualquier duda acerca de los documentos que se les entregó. Pueden retirarse, dijo el General mientras se levantaba de su silla, por cierto, agente Kennedy, por favor, necesito aclarar ciertos inconvenientes que surgieron con respecto a su pase a la B.S.S.A.

-Por supuesto no hay problema, los demás agentes salieron a recoger sus equipajes, aún no empezarían los entrenamientos pero tenían mucho que analizar en esas dos semanas que tenían por delante.

-Agente, cierre la puerta y aplique el cerrojo. Leon obedeció, sabía muy bien que no se trataba de ningún problema relacionado con su pase. Tomó asiento y escuchó.

-Agente Kennedy, tengo entendido que lleva varios años investigando sobre el paradero actual de la hija del difunto William Birkin, ¿no es así?

-Efectivamente señor.

-Y dígame, ¿ha obtenido información nueva que se relacione con esta misión?

-Como usted probablemente sabrá, comenzó Leon, mis investigaciones han iniciado desde que me uní a la Agencia Gubernamental y luego de años de exhaustivas investigaciones he dado con lo que probablemente sea el paradero de Sherry.

-Y la Srta. Redfield ¿está al tanto de esta información?

-No General, debía compartir esto el día de hoy, pero el reporte sobre Burnside le afectó y no quería preocuparla o desesperarla. La agencia me ha ofrecido facilitarme todo tipo de información concerniente al área.

-Así es agente, es por ello que personalmente hablé con el director de la Agencia y toda la información y apoyo que le ofrecieron, le fue brindada a nuestro agente encubierto, y déjeme decirle que la información que obtuvo sobre Sherry fue más reveladora de la que hubiéramos imaginado. Efectivamente ella se encuentra en manos de Burnside, y sacarla de ese infierno será uno de sus principales objetivos.

Leon estaba en shock, le parecía imposible que luego de tantos años de búsqueda al fin se haya localizado su paradero, Claire iba a estar muy feliz cuando se lo diga y cuando sepa que ellos eran capaces de rescatarla, juntos. –Claire tiene que saber esto, dijo disimulando su regocijo.

-Y lo sabrá agente, pero a su tiempo, déjenos coordinar esto a nuestra forma, no queremos errores o riesgos inútiles. Ahora puede retirarse, y por favor recuerde que salvar a esa pequeña depende de ustedes, cierre la puerta al salir.

Leon estaba consternado, como es posible que luego de años de investigación no pueda obtener detalles de cómo se encontraba Sherry, por lo menos una fotografía.-_No te desesperes Leon, está viva, y pueden salvarla, eso es todo de lo que debes preocuparte ._Pensó.

El General abrió el cajón superior de uno de los archivadores de la estancia y extrajo una carpeta de color marrón.-Pobre niña, dijo, mientras observaba una fotografía, no te preocupes, pronto llegará la ayuda.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

A varios kilómetros de allí un hombre con una capucha y botas negras se encontraba haciendo uso de un teléfono público.

-Señor, por motivos que no pude evitar la investigación fue suspendida, pero he logrado obtener la suficiente información como para enviar un escuadrón especial y arrasar con ese cuartel de investigaciones genéticas.

-Excelente Hunk, te veré en la base en dos días y espero un informe oral y escrito detallado de todo lo que lograste averiguar. Muy pronto la última base de Umbrella caerá.

-Señor, eso esperamos.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y se alejó hacia el hangar G-6 donde se encontraba el jet que lo llevaría de regreso a la base. Ya tendría tiempo de descansar luego, solo lamentaba un poco la muerte del empleado de Umbrella, había decidido depositar la considerable suma de dinero que recibió en la cuenta de la esposa del fallecido al llegar a .


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

El departamento de Chris era un lugar no tan grande pero si muy bien amoblado, al parecer el ex miembro de los STARS no había escatimado gastos con tal de vivir cómodamente. Chris fue el primero en entrar, luego Jill para quien el departamento era más que familiar, y así el resto del equipo.

-Pasen chicos, consideren mi casa como su casa; aquí podremos relajarnos un poco, beber algo y repasar los informes que nos entregó el Capitán.

-Excelente hermano, gracias. Billy le dio una palmada en el hombro a Chris.

-Creo que yo iré a sentarme por allá a revisar estos reportes médicos y a ver si puedo resumir en parte el nuevo virus que ha sido diseñado. Decía Rebecca mientras señalaba un escritorio con una laptop sobre él en un rincón de la sala.

Jill se dirigió al grupo que se encontraba repartiendo folletos.

-Claire y yo prepararemos algunos bocadillos y luego nos reuniremos con ustedes.

-Chicos, creo que es mejor que inicien con la revisión del informe para poder discutir a lo que estamos por enfrentarnos. Rebecca observó como todos asentían y empezaban a ojear el documento, ella se levantó con la excusa de buscar un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Por cierto Jill, no creas que he olvidado el asunto del que íbamos a platicar antes de que llegara el General.

Uno de los vasos en los que Jill estaba sirviendo soda por poco se convierte en mil pedazos al oír la voz inquisidora de Rebecca.

–Por Dios Becca, casi haces que rompa un vaso, y ¿hmm, que plática?, yo no recuerdo nada.

-Vamos Jill, ¿acaso ya no confías en tus amigas?, decía Claire al momento que guiñaba un ojo a Rebecca.

-No es que no confíe en ustedes, sino que en realidad no pasó nada.

-Hmm, al parecer Chris no me mintió.

La rubia esbozo una gran sonrisa.-Ya me imaginaba que habías indagado por tus propios medios, porque era demasiado extraño que estés así de tranquila.

-¡¿Pero en realidad que paso?! Preguntaba una Rebecca llena de curiosidad.

-Para serles sinceras, bueno, a ti Becca porque Claire ya debe estar enterada de todo con detalles; solo me trajo aquí a su departamento, vimos una película, tuve pesadillas, dormimos juntos…Jill hizo una pausa al notar la expresión de asombro de Rebecca…pero no pasó nada.

-¡Me desilusionas! Replicó Becca en tono de burla…pero nada de nada.

-Bueno, nos besamos, pero ya, eso fue todo.

-Ohhh, te sonrojaste, esperemos que no solo se quede en un beso.

-¿A qué te refirieres?

-Oh, vamos Jill, ya estamos bastante grandecitas como para pensar más allá, dime que cuando se termine esta lucha contra Umbrella ¿no quisieras formar una familia?, ser más que un soldado.

\- Rebecca, todos queremos, todos queremos. Decía Claire mientras observaba a sus amigas con unos ojos que denotaban nostalgia y frustración.

-Bueno, bueno, continuemos en lo que estábamos que no es hora de ponerse tristes; estamos a punto de eliminar de una vez y para siempre los vestigios de Umbrella, y lo que más necesitamos ahora es positivismo y el estómago lleno para poder pensar.

En la sala principal los demás agentes estaban revisando los informes; entre fotografías de empleados, instalaciones, informes médicos que pocos lograban comprender e ideas plasmadas en miles de hojas escritas a mano por Wesker; las tres agentes faltantes salieron de la cocina y se integraron al grupo, Jill dejó los bocadillos en la mesa de centro y repartió los documentos a sus amigas, quienes de inmediato empezaron a leer; Rebecca explicaba a sus compañeros los términos médicos que desconocían así como las imágenes de los virus que Umbrella ha logrado desarrollar a lo largo de los años y las terribles consecuencias que traerían crear una cepa a base de todos los proyectos virales de Umbrella. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero debían estar preparados para lo que fuese.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El sonido de la PDA de Chris sacó del ensimismamiento a los agentes que se encontraban leyendo como por quinta vez el informe.

-Redfield aquí, adelante General.

-Agentes, tenemos nueva información que les parecerá muy importante, el día de mañana recibirán el informe oral y escrito por parte de nuestro agente encubierto. Se solicita su presencia en la base de inmediato para iniciar los entrenamientos. Fuera.

-Bien chicos, ya escucharon al General, todos a la base de inmediato. Dijo Leon.

Todos se pusieron en pie de inmediato y empezaron a cargar los vehículos con uniformes y demás implementos.

-Amigo, ven acá un momento, Leon fue hacia donde se encontraba Chris.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?

-Tú y los chicos adelántense, yo necesito hablar con Jill a solas un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Uuuy, y que le vas a decir, cuida las palabras, mejor, ten tacto, tu sabes cómo es ella. ¿Estás nervioso?, yo en tu lugar lo estaría, sabes recuerdo cuando me declaré a tu hermana; tuve un momento de tartamudez, pero al final…la mirada de Chris le dio a entender que ya estaba nervioso y no necesitaba de sus opiniones.

-Lo siento amigo, sabes, yo me voy con el grupo, suerte. Dijo el rubio mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Chris date prisa. Llamaba Claire desde el umbral de la puerta mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Chris.

-En un momento, necesito revisar algo y, ¿podrías decirle a Jill que me ayude un poco?

-Está bien, le diré que necesitas decirle algo importante.

-No, yo…

-No me engañas, por algo soy tu hermana, te conozco más de lo que crees, suerte, los esperaremos, tómense su tiempo, pero no exageren. Claire le dio a su hermano un beso y se alejó hacia donde estaba Jill.

Chris estaba muy nervioso, no era la primera vez que se declaraba a una chica, pero nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como ahora. Y Jill se estaba aproximando.

-Chris ya está todo listo, Claire dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme.

-Así es. Chris tomó las manos de Jill y las apretó con fuerza. Quiero que sepas que lo que sucedió esa noche para mí fue muy importante.

-Para mí también. Y con tristeza la rubia posó su mano sobre el rostro de Chris. E imagino que quieres decirme que será mejor que quede hasta allí, ¿no?

Chris la abrazó y luego le dio un tierno beso.

–Pues en realidad no, yo estaba pensando en otra cosa, yo sé que ya estamos grandecitos para esto, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Jill no esperaba eso, estaba muda del asombro, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la misión…

-Pero, estamos a punto de salir y arriesgar nuestras vidas de nuevo.

-No me importa si luego de esta vienen muchas más, pero lo que quiero es que estés a mi lado para las que vendrán. Por ahora solo quiero tu respuesta. Que dices…

-Yo, si, está bien. Sabes que jamás podría negarme.

-Te amo, y escucha, si salimos vivos de esto, tengo otra propuesta que hacerte.

-Espero que no sea lo que me imagino, porque sería el noviazgo más corto que haya tenido.

-Prefiero que no trates de imaginarlo. Será una sorpresa. Él le dio otro beso.

El sonido de una bocina los obligó a separarse…

-Vamos tórtolos, nos retrasaremos y al menos yo no quiero regaños de parte del General.

-De acuerdo Claire, ya vamos.

-¿Todo está listo? Pregunto Leon

-Sí, todo en su lugar. Respondió Rebecca.

-Perfecto porque recordemos que no volveremos en dos meses, así que lo mejor es llevar todo. Muy bien, en dos horas estaremos en la base. Leon encendió el motor.

-Tres horas si Leon va a conducir…

\- Muy gracioso Cohen. Respondió Leon sarcásticamente.

El ruido de los neumáticos de los dos vehículos fue lo único que se escuchó en esa fría noche de Octubre, los agentes estaban listos, tenían experiencia y les esperaba un entrenamiento de dos meses…Pero aun así no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que iban a enfrentar.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Se encontraba en un ambiente totalmente hostil, era la cuarta fase del entrenamiento de ese día, estaba cansándose de luchar con bestias tan inferiores a ella, necesitaba un reto y no solo perder el tiempo con los juguetitos de Burnside…Sin el menor esfuerzo logró esquivar el ataque sorpresivo de la Quimera, conocía bastante sobre ellas como para saber que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no solo resultaba una pérdida de tiempo, sino consumir su energía en vano. Desenfundó la mágnum del lado derecho de su muslo y disparó, el bicho salió disparado por la potencia del impacto, pero aún se retorcía...la rubia se acercó y pisó su cabeza…

-Eso será suficiente…además tan solo me quedan dos balas y estoy a diez metros de la puerta de salida. Perfecto.

Faltando cinco metros salió a su encuentro un Gemini67, la mujer se sentía de por manera confiada, había luchado con algunos en los entrenamientos anteriores y los había eliminado sin problemas, y ésta no sería la excepción. Disparó como de costumbre a la cabeza, uno, dos disparos y la bestia seguía mirándola fijamente mientras de su trompa salían ríos de una mezcla de babas y sangre. Abrió sus fauces y se lanzó al ataque.

-Pero qué demonios…

La chica logro darle un golpe en la trompa y hacerlo retroceder, pero la bestia no se daba por vencida, se levantó al instante y volvió a lanzarse contra su presa.

-Señor, acaso realizó modificaciones de las que no me ha comentado, cuestionaba la chica por el intercomunicador mientras luchaba por mantener las fauces y garras de la bestia lejos de su cuerpo.

-Así es, pensé que estarías harta de los mismos entrenamientos y que debía explotar más tu potencial. Veamos qué tal te va con el nuevo y mejorado Gemini67.

-Genial, no se arrepentirá. De un golpe en el hocico de la bestia, la rubia logró deshacerse de la presión que ésta ejercía sobre ella, la chica se puso de pie al instante mientras el animal se levantaba torpemente y se lamía lo que le quedaba de cara, el golpe le había eliminado la mitad de ésta y ahora mostraba una sonrisa permanente y macabra.

-Ven gatito, gatito. Se burlaba la rubia con la intención de llamar la atención de su atacante.

El animal se abalanzó sobre ella y lo último que éste sintió fue el frío del suelo mezclado con un calor en su torso, la joven corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su agresor y le propinó un rodillazo en la nuca, quebrando su espina dorsal y terminándolo de una vez por todas.

-Vaya, veo que el entrenamiento por fin está dando frutos, y a decir verdad no creí que fueras tan observadora.

-Fue un punto débil muy bien oculto, pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es inútil. Al menos contra mí.

-Excelente pequeña, ahora por favor ve date una ducha, come algo y ven a mi despacho, tengo información muy valiosa que compartir contigo.

-Sí señor, como usted diga.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Steve.


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Buenos días señores, por favor tomen asiento, indicó el General; los 8 agentes ocuparon sus respectivos lugares con Chris, el nuevo Capitán a la cabeza.

-General nuestro equipo está listo para escuchar las indicaciones restantes, horarios y estructuras de los entrenamientos.

-De acuerdo Redfield, me alegra saber que han logrado revisar toda la información que se les proporcionó en la reunión anterior, como ya saben el tiempo de preparación que utilizarán será de dos meses, su instructor será el agente Yvanovich y junto a él establecerán los programas de entrenamiento, asegúrense de cubrir todas las áreas necesarias; como los agentes Redfield y Valentine ya han estado en territorio Ruso con anterioridad podrán ser una guía muy importante para el resto del equipo.

-General, ¿Cuándo se nos comunicará sobre la situación de la planta de Umbrella y sus instalaciones?, preguntó Rebecca.

-Precisamente esa información nos la dará nuestro agente encubierto, el Sr. Hunk. El general presionó el botón del intercomunicador y le indicó a su secretaria que ya podía hacer pasar al agente Hunk.

-¿Hunk? Preguntó Jill. ¿No es ese el sujeto que estuvo en Racoon City y logro recuperar una de las muestras del virus G para Umbrella?

-Es cierto, añadió Claire, él trabajaba para un equipo de fuerzas especiales de Umbrella.

-¿¡Ese tipo trabajaba para Umbrella!? El tono de voz de Jill se estaba alterando en cierto grado, ¡Cómo es posible que ahora trabaje para nosotros! Jill detestaba cualquier cosa, cualquier persona que le recordara a Umbrella, y uno de sus empleados era más que suficiente para ponerla de malas.

-Srta. Valentine, dijo el General con un tono tranquilizador, el señor Hunk ha demostrado y con creces que ya no trabaja más con Umbrella; ha sido uno de nuestros mejores soldados. Dirigiendo su mirada a Jill y Chris, específicamente en misiones de encubierto así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

-Es cierto Jill, afirmó Leon. Él estuvo en Racoon pero ahora no es más uno de los malos. Dijo con un dejo de aprobación.

-Sí, no te preocupes, además gracias a él será posible esta misión, la información que nos logre proporcionar será crucial para el éxito de la misión. Enfócate solo en eso, es un buen miembro y gran ayuda para la misión y el equipo. Agregó Chris.

-Muy bien, continuó el General, ya que todo quedó claro, por favor Hunk, demuéstranos los resultados de tu misión, veamos qué tan a fondo lograste llegar.

-De acuerdo General. Escuchen, Hunk se dirigió a los agentes y empezó a hablar y presionar botones mientras lo hacía. Empezaré por la Jerarquía y luego pasaremos a las instalaciones, armamentos, rutas de escape, enemigos y puntos clave para destruir la base. Hunk empezó a pasar slide tras slide.

-Muy bien, como pueden observar, he logrado captar imágenes y videos de las instalaciones más importantes del edificio así como de la llamada "celda", que es el lugar donde mantienen las especies producto del virus T, Uroboros y G.

-Pero, como lograste llegar allí sin ser descubierto, preguntó Claire con un dejo de duda en su voz.

-General, ¿cree usted que los procedimientos de Hunk no nos ocasionen problemas luego?, preguntó Leon.

-Hunk, por favor prosigue, dijo el General haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de Claire y Leon.

-Pues bien, respondiendo su pregunta Srta. Redfield, obtener esta información no fue tan sencillo, Hunk relató su encuentro con el obrero de Umbrella y cómo logró eludir a los guardias, y como antes de abandonar las instalaciones se hizo con un arma y luego logró escabullirse por el sistema de ventilación, no sin antes desconectar unas cuantas cámaras; de esa forma pudo acceder desde un excelente ángulo a la "celda" y pudo hacerse con material de primera mano, así como de una muestra de lo que aquella extraña habitación tenía para ofrecer a aquellos que "traicionaran" a Burnside.

–…y gracias al ingenioso suero T1C de la Dra. Chambers pude recolectar esa información.

En los slides se podían apreciar imágenes de los laboratorios, bodegas, salas de reuniones, despachos, salas de almacenamiento, aéreas de esparcimiento y demás; y a juzgar por las imágenes y videos, Umbrella no había perdido su sofisticado gusto en cuando a diseño de interiores se refería, por supuesto, sin dejar de lado la tecnología.

-Como ya han de estar al corriente, el "fundador" de este centro de investigación fue Wesker, y ahora se encuentra bajo el mando de Steve Burnside, debajo de él se encuentran sus científicos de confianza de los cuales ahora solo quedan cuatro, como ya les he comentado su más nueva adquisición es el virus "T-LIGONNA" un virus originado de la combinación de todos los virus creados por Umbrella; en la "CELDA" se encuentran bestias que son basadas en las originales que atacaron Racoon City, Rockford Island, la anterior base en Rusia y Kijuju. Las rutas más seguras de escape son este ducto de aire que se encuentra en el piso diez, y estas otras dos, indicó Hunk con la ayuda de dos imágenes.

-Excelente, dijo el General, muy bien señores, creo que estamos lo suficientemente preparados como para dar inicio a los entrenamientos, procuren revisar y memorizar esta información, confío en sus habilidades pero nunca está de más un poco de ayuda.

-Por supuesto General, contestó Chris.

-Nos veremos dentro de siete semanas y tres días para la última reunión en la cual dejaremos claros los objetivos de la misión; si todo sale como lo hemos planeado el final definitivo de Umbrella está cerca.


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Los agentes salieron de la reunión con muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, Jill aún no terminaba de creer que un antiguo empleado de Umbrella se encuentre trabajando para la BSAA…

-_Aunque quizá no sea tan mala idea confiar un poco en él, después de todo quizá no exista solo un mercenario capaz de abandonar a Umbrella luego de saber de sus macabros y oscuros planes_, pensó Jill mientras recordaba a Carlos y el gran apoyo que fue para ella en Racoon City.

Claire sumida en sus pensamientos martirizaba su conciencia por sentirse un poco culpable con respecto al monstruo en que se había convertido Steve, pero si lo pensaba claramente no era su culpa…-_Yo lo vi morir, no había nada que estuviese en mis manos para ayudarlo, la culpa de todo como siempre la tuvo Wesker, malnacido, incluso después de la muerte no deja de fastidiarnos la vida…_, por su parte Rebecca estaba bastante desconcertada, un virus a base de las antiguas cepas, aparte de sonar imposible, era sumamente peligroso, arriesgado y debía ser destruido lo antes posible, sabría Dios las atrocidades que podrían ser creadas con ese nuevo compuesto.

Los agentes, dejaron sus equipajes en las habitaciones que les fueron asignadas y se prepararon para iniciar con su enteramiento; como siempre iniciarían con ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, estudio de armas y práctica de tiro, para concluir con uso de armas y habilidades en el simulado campo de batalla.

Los chicos decidieron calentar haciendo ejercicios en el gimnasio mientras sus compañeras se adelantaron a practicar técnicas de combate.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Jill hermano?

-Excelente Billy, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y ya pensaste en comprar el anillo de bodas?, porque no sé tú, pero ya deberías pensar en la boda.

-Leon, acaba de pedirle a Jill que sea su novia y tú ya le dices que se case, lo vas a poner aún más nervioso.

-Yo creo que Cohen tiene razón, deben tomarse las cosas con calma, además estamos a punto de ir a una misión y debe tener su mente despejada, ¿no lo crees Kennedy?

-Yo creo que mientras más rápido se case, más pronto tendré sobrinos, así que si quieres Chris te acompaño a comprar el anillo. Rió Leon.

-Te apoyo, pero debes dejar de impacientarlo. Billy se levantó y empujó las pesas de León dejando al rubio casi sin respiración. Bueno ahora que el impaciente se ha callado podemos conversar; yo creo que Leon tiene un buen punto, ya estamos envejeciendo, y pronto no tendremos paciencia para criar niños, lo mejor será que pienses bien y tomes una decisión cuando termine la misión. ¿Qué opinas? Dijo el ex marine.

-Yo creo que Cohen tiene toda la razón.

-Yo…también, ¡Cohen quita tus manos de la pesa! Reclamó el rubio, haciendo un esfuerzo por poder hablar sin toser.

-Tomaré su consejo y Leon me acompañará a escoger un anillo cuando esto termine.

-Iré a ver algo de beber, ¿quieren que les traiga algo?

-Agua, agua. Decía Leon mientras se frotaba la garganta.

-¿Ustedes?, preguntó Josh a los agentes que se retorcían de risa.

-Yo creo que nada, además aún ni empezamos a entrenar. Respondió Chris.

Josh salió del gimnasio y se dirigió al dispensador de bebidas, mientras caminaba observaba que varios agentes y soldados se dirigían a la carrera a la arena de combate.

-_O alguien está herido, o una pelea épica se lleva a cabo_. Pensó. Hey, Hey. Llamó Josh, un soldado se detuvo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el agente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Una pelea increíble, la Srta. Valentine ha derrotado a 2 contrincantes con tan solo pocos golpes, no ha recibido ninguno y utiliza técnicas de combate increíbles. Debe venir a ver. Dicen que es increíble. Dicho esto el soldado salió a la carrera a la arena de combate. Josh cogió las bebidas de la máquina dispensadora y salió a la carrera al gimnasio.

Sheva no recordaba haberse cansado tanto durante un combate en toda su vida y eso que una de sus especialidades era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil, por no decir imposible lanzar un golpe acertado… Jill era demasiado veloz.

-Vamos Sheva, inténtalo. Tú puedes. Decían Claire y Becca a manera de porra.

-Sobre todo porque ustedes también pudieron. Respondía Sheva. Es muy rápida y a este paso terminaré mareada o morada.

Jill habían vencido ya a dos de sus contrincantes y solo le restaba una, su fuerza y velocidad eran increíbles. Sabía que las había adoptado en la misión de Kijuju, pero allí no las había utilizado bajo su dominio, además cuando regresó y los médicos le dijeron que no había nada anormal en ella pensó que al quedar libre del aparato en su pecho las había perdido. Pero al parecer no era así.


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, brillaba imponente acompañada de un gran número de estrellas y era lo suficientemente resplandeciente como para alumbrar todo el parqueadero que daba directo a las salas de computación, eran las ocho de la noche, así que los espacios para estacionarse estaban totalmente abarrotados, era una noche muy hermosa y ellos definitivamente estaban cansados, y hartos de la clases a pesar de solo haber regresado hace tres semanas de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Melissa encendió la radio de su coche, estaban conversando amenamente pero buena música de fondo nunca esta demás. Reían, comían y hacían una que otra broma.

A simple vista se podía ver que la felicidad embargaba la vida de la joven, tenía todo lo que podía pedir de la vida, estaba cursando su último año de universidad, tenía unos excelentes amigos, un novio que la amaba demasiado, y estaba planeando su boda que estaba segura se llevaría a cabo a penas terminase la universidad, no cabía duda, todo era perfecto, y nada podría salir mal.

-…y el ridículo del maestro se decidió a no darnos clases, simplemente se alteró por una insignificante broma, así que para ver su cara de amargura prefiero quedarme aquí y disfrutar la noche. Dijo Lizz apoyándose en el capó del auto mientras jugaba en su móvil.

-Tienes toda la razón, al diablo sus clases, después de todo lo único que dan es palabrería, eso hasta yo lo puedo "enseñar" Agregó Ryan mientras hacía comillas en el aire con sus dedos y reía a carcajadas. Y la mujer mediocre que nos da Marketing, ¡no me hagan hablan de ella!

Melissa solo escuchaba a su novio burlarse, negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, no era de las que gustara de criticar mucho a las personas, ella decía lo que opinaba, pero siempre de la forma y en el momento adecuados. Sonrió, comió un pedazo de pie y abrió la puerta del coche, esa estación de radio estaba demasiado aburrida así que decidió buscar algo más divertido.

-Música mala, aburrida, deportes, noticias…

Estaba a punto de pasar a la siguiente estación cuando un comentario emitido por el interlocutor le llamó la atención, subió el volumen.

–Presten atención. Llamó a sus amigos.

Todos se acercaron y ella subió un poco más el volumen del radio.

…Se han registrado un sinnúmero de ataques en el centro de la ciudad…varios transeúntes han demostrado conducta violenta atacando a otros peatones, lo inusual es que…reportes de la policía, los afectados han sido mordidos, desmembrados y devorados en público…aún se desconoce el porqué de esta conducta violenta y dichos ataques…busquen resguardo…se recomienda a las personas permanecer en sus viviendas, cierren puertas y ventanas y por su protección utilicen mascarillas…un virus…la policía se hará cargo, según declaraciones del Jefe de Policía, todo está bajo control, no tienen de que preocuparse…este incidente sin precedentes ha logrado sembrar pánico en el centro de la ciudad y se reportan casos similares en el norte y sur de la ciudad…los desmembrados se levantan…atacan a personas inocentes…la policía aplica retirada, el número de infectados va en aumento…busquen ayuda, busquen resguardo…

-Ok, pienso que deberías cambiar tu radio, la recepción es terrible. Dijo Luis sonriendo.

-Y busca algo mejor, ¿qué clase de radio pasa a esta hora una vieja novela hablada?, mejor dicho, ¡qué clase de radio aún transmite novelas habladas! Reclamo Lizz.

-¿Novela hablada? Eran las noticias, esa emisora era de noticias.

-Por favor Melissa, ¿noticias? Gente que revive, desmembramientos, virus...esas no son noticias, son comics, películas de terror, esas de zombis. Rió Joan.

-Si es cierto, ya busca algo de música, porque para estar escuchando "historias fantásticas" mejor iba a clases. Acotó Ryan.

-¿Y si es cierto? Dijo Melissa con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Y si te equivocaste de emisora y escogiste una que pasa historias de terror en la noche? Cálmate amor. Trató de tranquilizarla Ryan. Y pon algo que nos levante el ánimo, dijo mientras le sonreía y se dirigía hacia el capó del auto donde sus amigos reían sin razón aparente.

Por algún motivo Melissa sentía el ambiente tenso, y le daba la impresión de que estaba oscureciendo más aprisa. ¿O era solo su imaginación? Definitivamente lo era, y lo corroboró cuando creyó haber visto una sombra moverse lentamente por los arbustos.-Definitivamente estoy loca o esta noticia de verdad me puso nerviosa. Pensó

Los cuatro cantaban a todo pulmón y estaban tan divertidos que no notaron que el parqueadero poco a poco se iba tornando desierto, hasta que solo quedaron ellos y tres autos más.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde, la universidad está casi desierta. Dijo Joan mientras se alzaba en puntas de pie y observaba panorámicamente la universidad.

-Si debe de ser. Ryan observó su reloj. Hmm, son las nueve de la noche y treinta minutos, no es tan tarde… ¡pero es viernes! Rió.

-Y déjame decirte que ese sujeto definitivamente adelantó [1]San Viernes. Añadió André mientras señalaba a un muchacho que se les iba acercando lentamente, casi tropezando, en obvio estado etílico.

-¡Hey! Grito Lizz, ve a tu casa antes de que lleguen los guardias y te escolten fuera del campus.

El sujeto al parecer no escuchó, porque seguía caminando con el mismo lento y monótono paso, su postura indicaba que en cualquier momento caería de cara al pavimento, arrastraba los pies, no se detenía a mirar por donde caminaba, solo caminaba de frente, sus manos estaban hacia adelante como si le pesaran y despedía un olor a vómito o a algo podrido que se percibía a la distancia.

-Qué asco, este sujeto debió vomitarse encima. Dijo Luis tapándose la nariz.

-O eso, o no se ha bañado en meses. Bromeó Joan.

Los chicos rieron a más no poder, pero Melissa empezó a sentir nervios y una sensación de inseguridad única. Se sentía en peligro.

-Chicos, vámonos.

-No, no, quiero ver cómo se cae, está ebrio míralo. Rio Ryan mientras imitaba el caminar del sujeto.

-Chicos, algo no está bien, les juro que vi una sombra hace unos minutos en los arbustos, y este sujeto apesta. Vámonos, si quieren los llevo a sus casas, pero vámonos.

-¡Melissa! No seas aguafiestas. Se quejó Lizz. Deja ver como cae el borrachín.

Por algún motivo a Melissa el olor de aquel sujeto se le estaba volviendo más asqueroso, más pesado, sentía que esa fetidez se impregnaba en sus poros, el aire estaba viciado de ese hedor a…muerte.

Melisa retrocedió hasta su auto, y abrió la puerta, pero de repente sintió que algo tiraba de sus largos risos, luego una mano fría sostuvo fuertemente uno de sus hombros y la tumbó al piso, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo paso tan fugazmente que lo único que pudo ver fue a sus amigos tratando de alejar a ese sujeto de encima de ella, mientras el otro ser que venía de frente a ellos trataba de acelerar el paso… se encontraba ya a escasos cinco metros.

–Dios, que sucede. Pensó. Sus amigos gritaban, golpeaban al sujeto pero este no la liberaba, de hecho para el asombro de Melissa y sus amigos, el hombre abrió su boca y prendió sus dientes en el brazo de la joven, sus fuertes mandíbulas le arrancaron una gran porción de músculos y piel, bañándola en sangre. El extraño ser le rasgó y arrancó parte de la cara de un certero zarpazo destrozando el que alguna vez fue un hermosos rostro; la criatura trató de abrir su torso y lo hubiera logrado si el novio de Melissa no hubiese pateado con todas sus fuerzas a ese asqueroso ser en lo que le quedaba de rostro.

Trozos de dientes y piel salieron despedidos y el zapato de Ryan quedo cubierto de una especie de fétida baba mezclada con sangre.

-Levántate, ¡Melissa! ¡Corre corre!

Ella estaba en estado de shock, no podía moverse, sentía como la sangre salía de su ser como si fuera algo natural, un extraño ardor empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo y su visión se nubló. Ryan se acercó corriendo a ella y sintió su pulso, estaba demasiado débil pero aún respiraba, se sacó el buzo y trató de contener la sangre que emanaba de la herida de su brazo; la hemorragia era incontenible.

-Vete Ryan, vete. Decía la joven con una voz casi inaudible.

– ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Jamás te dejaré!, ¡no cierres los ojos! ¡Háblame!

El joven seguía en su intento de detener la hemorragia, pero los párpados de Melissa se movían rápidamente, involuntariamente y las lágrimas empezaban a marcar su recorrido precipitándose hacia sus destrozadas mejillas.

-Déjame…o morirás, vete, ¡vete!

-¡No!

Él lloraba, no podía hacer nada más que ver como su prometida sucumbía ante la muerte, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, luego se apoyó en su pecho y lloró amargamente, no tenía otra opción más que llorar, Melissa había dejado de respirar.

El sujeto que atacó a la joven no entendía de sentimientos, lo único que veía era una presa que estaba a punto de volverse incomible y una nueva víctima a escasos metros de su actual posición, se arrastró lentamente y sujetó el tobillo de la joven, cuando Ryan se dio cuenta la bestia ya había mordió el tobillo y parte del pie de su difunta prometida, a pesar del terror que sentía en ese momento Ryan no permitiría que esa asquerosa criatura terminara de masticar a su novia, se levantó y le propino una, dos, varias patadas en el cráneo hasta que logró hacer contacto con una masa gelatinosa, y de un último pisotón el ser dejó de moverse…Ryan cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida de Melissa y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en sus veintiún años.

-¿Cómo es posible que todo termine así? Pensó Melissa

Ella ya no estaba allí, todo lo que veía y lo poco que escuchaba lo percibía como si estuviese observando desde una distancia segura, veía todo pasar lentamente, y así a lo lejos la joven de los cabellos rizados solo escuchaba gritos, sollozos, gemidos y varios golpes…una lágrima se precipitó hacia su rostro ensangrentado y con visión borrosa vio como sus amigos trataban de deshacerse de otras criaturas que empezaban a aproximarse, vio también a Ryan golpeando al ser que la había atacado en primera instancia. –Así que no fue una historia de terror emitida por radio. Pensó. Ryan se arrodilló junto a ella, y veía como sus labios se movían, pero ella no entendía ni una palabra, trató de levantar su mano para tocar su rostro, trató de articular palabra, pero no podía, el dolor era insoportable, trató de por lo menos devolver el beso que Ryan depositaba en sus labios, pero ese fue el último movimiento que intentó, sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago, cerró los ojos y luego se sumió en la oscuridad.

-¡Nooo Melissa! Gritaba Joan entre llantos mientras divisaba la escena que se llevaba a cabo a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

-¡Corre demonios! Corre. Logró articular Luis mientras halaba a Joan de la mano.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la criatura que se encontraba detrás del coche de Melissa, seguramente el olor del monstruo que se acercaba a ellos de frente confundió la presencia del segundo, además, estaban tan concentrados en intentar ver caer al "borracho" que ni siquiera se percataron del momento exacto en el que aquel sujeto atacó a Melissa, tan solo cuando ella grito se giraron para tratar de ayudarla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la bestia había hundido sus asquerosas fauces en el brazo de la joven y luego había tratado de arrancar su rostro. Ryan logró propinarle una patada en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, y aún estaba allí de rodillas y llorando, tenían que hacer algo, tenían que huir, el grito de Melissa y el olor a sangre estaban atrayendo a más criaturas…sin dejar de lado al ser que se aproximaba a solo tres metros de distancia.

Intentaron en vano llamar a Ryan, él estaba en estado de shock, seguía allí de rodillas y llorando. Joan se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ryan, vámonos, debemos huir, no podemos hacer nada más por ella, al menos ahora está en un lugar mejor, vámonos. El joven la regresó a ver con una media sonrisa.

-Ella me amaba, yo lo sé, y yo nunca dejaré de amarla.

–Y ella lo sabía, ahora debemos irnos antes de que esas criaturas nos atrapen. Vamos.

Ryan se puso de pie, y se dispuso a seguir a Joan, pero algo le llamó la atención, sus ojos se pusieron como platos,…no lo podía creer.

-¡Pero qué demonios!, Ryan se acercó lentamente al cuerpo sin vida de Melissa, pero algo estaba mal, la mano de la joven se movía lentamente, sus dedos parecían tratar de recobrar movilidad.

– ¿Melissa? ¿Melissa, estás bien? Dijo Ryan mientras se acercaba lentamente

El joven tomó su mano y ella le devolvió el gesto apretándola aún más fuerte, de repente y para asombro de Ryan ella abrió los ojos y lo vio fijamente, su mirada era vidriosa, como perdida, pero sin lugar a dudas era ella.

–Oh! Melissa, estás viva, no sabes el susto que me llevé. El joven se acercó a la muchacha y la abrasó.

-Vamos, debemos salir de aquí. Le dijo al odio, intentó separarse de ella pero algo había cambiado, Melissa apretó aún más fuerte su mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, abrió su boca y lanzó un gemido lastimero, luego mordió a Ryan en la cara y le arrancó la mejilla. Ryan trató de separarse del monstruo en el que su novia se había convertido, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde él mismo se había lanzado a los brazos de la muerte.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que Joan regresase a ver.

-¿Ryan? Llamó. Iba a acercarse pero la escena la dejó petrificada, allí estaba su amiga o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, devorando vivo a Ryan, quien gritaba y suplicaba por ayuda.

Joan se percató de que Melissa la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que eso no era más su amiga, era una de esas cosas de las que trataban de huir, y si no se movía terminaría uniéndose al banquete. La joven observó por última vez a Ryan gritar y a Melissa comer y apresuró el paso hacia donde André, Lizz y Luis se dirigían en busca de refugio, el edificio de la facultad.

Luis golpeó instintivamente con su maletín al individuo que se acercaba de frente y logró que cayera a tierra, pero un simple golpe no sería suficiente para detener una horda de diez sujetos…seres… ¿zombies? Hicieron lo único que en ese momento estaba a su alcance, ¡correr!

-¿Y Ryan? Preguntó André

-Estaba detrás de mí. Respondió Lizz.

-Miren allí viene Joan. Dijo Luis.

-¡Corran, corran! Gritaba Joan mientras tomaba la delantera hacia el gran edificio.

-¡Y Ryan! Demandó saber André

-Melissa se lo está comiendo, ¡corre si no quieres convertirte en su postre!

A los jóvenes les quedó claro que por Melissa no podían hacer nada más que lidiar con el hecho de saber que su amiga se había convertido en uno de esos monstruos y que había devorado a Ryan, su novio.

Los cuatro corrieron con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaban, esquivaban zombis y se lamentaban el no haber prestado más atención a aquella noticia que más sonaba a cuento de terror.

Subieron las escalinatas a toda prisa, y llegaron a los elevadores.

-¡Rápido abre uno! Grito Lizz

-Luis oprimió el botón de los elevadores pares, quizá en la terraza esas criaturas no los alcanzarían, para su suerte el elevador se abrió inmediatamente y no había nadie ni nada dentro, entraron más rápido que inmediato y oprimieron el botón del piso diez; mientras las puertas se cerraban vieron como cinco criaturas se acercaban lentamente desde el fondo de la planta baja del edificio, de seguro habían olido presas frescas.

-Lastima, ¡hoy morirán de hambre! Grito Luis.

Las puertas se cerraron y los cuatro se apoyaron contra las paredes del elevador -Esto no puede ponerse peor. Pensó Joan.

* * *

[1] Se denomina así coloquialmente al día viernes, ya que es el día previo al fin de semana, lo cual indica que en la noche de "San Viernes" se puede descargar todo el estrés acumulado de la semana bebiendo o divirtiéndose.


	21. CAPITULO 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Josh llegó al gimnasio como una exhalación.

-Qué te pasa, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. Bromeó Chris.

-Vengan a la arena de combate, las chicas están entrenando y dicen que Jill ha vencido ya a Rebecca y Claire, y ahora está contra Sheva.

-Y qué, eso no es anormal. Jill es más fuerte y más experimentada que ellas. Respondió Leon.

-Sí, pero al parecer tiene fuerza sobrehumana o algo así, porque todos en la base están allá viendo el combate.

La mente de Chris se remontó al combate que tuvieron en Kijuju y la expresión de furia en la cara de Jill.

-¿Pero está agresiva o algo? Preguntó asustado Redfield.

-No, no…solo están entrenando. Vamos.

Los chicos dejaron las máquinas y se dirigieron hacia allá a toda carrera. Efectivamente el combate era bastante bueno.

Sheva utilizaba todos los movimientos e instintos de combate que tenía, pero ninguno era suficiente, recibió varios golpes que casi no podía ver, era como estar luchando con Jill cuando tenía el dispositivo de control en su pecho. Se alejó lo más que pudo y trató de adivinar el siguiente golpe, con suerte lo logró esquivar antes de que tocara su rostro.

-¿Quieres parar?, porque por mí no hay problema. Preguntó Jill en posición de defensa.

-No, no, yo sé que puedo vencerte. Respondió Sheva mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo adolorido por los múltiples golpes que recibió al usarlo como defensa.

-De acuerdo, como gustes.

Jill golpeó a Sheva en el rostro y luego en el estómago, ella se repuso un poco adolorida pero aún dispuesta para el combate, lanzó unos cuantos golpes sin lograr acertar ni uno. Y la multitud enloquecía. Jill corrió hacia Sheva apoyo sus manos en las piernas de la agente y se sentó en su cuello, sin soltarla dio una mortal hacia atrás y Sheva terminó tendida en el suelo. Jill corrió hacia ella y la levantó antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido todo por hoy. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y veo que aún tienes vestigios de lo que pasó en Kijuju. Decía Sheva con dificultad.

-Así parece, pero esto será bueno para el equipo.

Antes de que fueran a salir de la arena los chicos se acercaron a ellas.

-Sheva estuviste genial para el nivel de dificultad al que te enfrentaste. Decía Leon mientras sonreía.

-Sí, pero yo creo que podríamos hacerlo mejor, verdad Chris. Dijo el ex marine con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Jill y daba un codazo de complicidad a Chris.

-No lo sé Billy, pero créeme que las habilidades de Jill son muy difíciles de controlar, te lo digo por experiencia.

Claire se apoyó en Billy y Chris. Vamos chicos, ¿acaso tienen miedo?, que tal si se enfrentan los cuatro contra Jill.

-¿Los cuatro? ¿No es un poco injusto? Decía Josh mirando a sus amigos.

-Hmm, por mí no hay problema. Respondió Jill, así podemos entrenar más y más fuerte. ¿Qué opinan?

Los cuatro agentes se miraron y luego asintieron, les daba algo de miedo pero eran cuatro, así que lo más probable era que ganaran.

-Excelente, bueno chicos a la arena. Ordenó Rebecca.

Jill recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y se colocó en posición de combate, los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Nunca en la BSAA se había dado ese tipo de entrenamiento, así que casi todos los soldados y agentes de turno estaban rodeando la arena de combate. Leon fue el primero en atacar, trató de hacer caer a Jill con una barrida, pero ella saltó sin la menor dificultad y logró dar una patada a la mandíbula de Leon lanzándolo a tres metros fuera de la arena. Ahora solo quedaban tres.

Josh se lanzó al ataque seguido por Billy y Chris aprovechó para rodear a Jill y tratar de retenerla, pero ella logró evadirlos con un salto seguido por una mortal inversa, lo que la colocó detrás de Chris, lo empujó con una patada y este cayó sobre sus compañeros recibiendo los golpes que eran dirigidos a Jill; el trío se levantó de un salto, Chris sangraba por la comisura de su labio inferior y le dolía la espalda. –_Dios, como amo a esta mujer_. Pensó. Se repuso y ayudó a sus compañeros. Jill esquivaba golpes, y los propinaba con una velocidad increíble, el primero en derrumbarse inconsciente fue Josh.

-Billy ya sal de allí, no vas a ganar. Gritaba Rebecca entre risas, vas a quedar muy golpeado y no voy a poder dormir con tus gritos y lamentos de dolor.

-No, no yo sí puedo. Replicaba el agente.

Aprovechando la distracción de Billy, Jill le dio un derechazo que lo envió al suelo, directamente a los pies de Rebecca.

-Tenías razón, debí retirarme cuando pude. Dijo Billy antes de quedar inconsciente.

–Te lo dije. Respondió Rebecca al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y le pedía a sus amigas con señas que le ayudasen a levantarlo para colocarlo al lado de Josh y Leon.

Ahora solo quedaban Jill y Chris, y era más que obvio quien iba a ganar. Jill solo se limitó a sonreírle con cierta picardía mientras los presentes apoyaban al agente, él tragó saliva y se lanzó al ataque. Jill se barrió, lo derribó e hizo presión en su brazo. El agente no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. La rubia lo ayudó a levantarse y en frente de toda la multitud lo besó. Muchos de los agentes silbaron, aplaudieron y otros gritaban – ¡Ya era hora! La pareja se unió al resto del grupo, ayudaron a cargar a los tres inconscientes y decidieron ir a comer algo, había sido una mañana bastante agitada.


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Burnside se encontraba en su despacho, con la mirada perdida y moviendo un vaso de whiskey en su mano derecha, el sonido del crujir de la madera en su chimenea se le antojaba tan reconfortante, era como estar en su hogar, de pronto su mente empezó a divagar, a recordarse, allí sentado con sus padres frente a la chimenea en un día frío y escuchando historias de guerras contadas por su padre; como lo odiaba, como odiaba que su mente recuerde esos momentos cuando era un sucio humano, tan imperfecto y lleno de esos estúpidos sentimientos, se obligó a regresar a la realidad, se sentó derecho y bebió un poco de su vaso, encendió el monitor y decidió realizar una rápida inspección a la "celda", allí se encontraban sus hermosas criaturas todas hambrientas a pesar de haberse alimentado hace pocas horas; como las quería, eran sus pequeñas e indefensas mascotas, paso un dedo por la pantalla y fijó el zoom en la nueva área de su "celda"

–Se ven muy bien, aún hay que hacer ciertos cambios en ellos, pero serán excelentes soldados. Sonrió mientras veía como aquellas dos grotescas bestias se golpeaban y trataban de matarse; se acercó al pequeño micrófono y les ordenó que se calmen, como dos siervos muy obedientes se sentaron en diferentes ángulos de la habitación y se obligaron a solo lanzarse miradas furtivas.

-De acuerdo, tienen hambre, no se preocupen ya les enviaré un pequeño bocadillo. –Racnaroof, llamó por el intercomunicador, que el soldado más débil e incompetente sea llevado a la habitación de mis nuevas adquisiciones… ¡ahora! Ordenó a uno de sus científicos, y en cuestión de minutos Burnside podía escuchar y ver los gritos desgarradores de aquel insignificante soldado al ser destazado y devorado por sus dos nuevas y magníficas creaciones.

-Hmm, así que si han sabido trabajar en equipo, cuando les conviene. Burnside sonrió mientras observaba a sus creaciones alimentarse y compartir. El sonido del intercomunicador lo sacó de su burbuja.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa? Grito mientras mantenía presionado el botón verde del intercomunicador.

-Lo siento Sr, dijo una mujer bastante asustada desde el otro lado de la línea, es el capitán del equipo Alpha, dice que es de suma importancia que hable con usted.

Burnside lanzó un bufido, -De acuerdo, dile que pase, y cancela todo lo que tenga para este día.

El soldado ingresó a toda prisa y trato de explicar lo más serenamente posible la mala noticia que traía…

-¿¡Cómo!? La secretaria fuera del despacho de Burnside quería desaparecer, la última vez que su jefe había lanzado semejante grito casi es llevada a eso que él llama la "celda"

-Como que hay un espía en la base, ¡de qué demonios me estás hablando imbécil, incompetente!

-Sí, respondió el soldado con pánico y nerviosismo en su voz, el supervisor de personal se dio cuenta hace unas pocas horas. El hombre que fue llevado a la celda, pues, no era ningún espía, era un obrero y el hombre que dejamos en libertad…

-Inútiles, interrumpió Burnside, ese sujeto murió hace dos días, como es posible que se hayan dado cuenta hace unas pocas horas, que clase de idiotas tengo trabajando bajo mi mando, ¡diablos! La madera del escritorio de Burnside crujió y se trisó ante el tremendo impacto del puño del loco dueño de la corporación contra ella.

-Señor, el hombre que fue confundido al parecer desapareció el mismo día en que el obrero murió.

-De acuerdo, ¿tienen algún dato de él, algún rostro?, Burnside estaba por perder la paciencia.

-No Señor, el tipo no existe, cuando escapó se llevó su expediente y desactivo cuatro cámaras de seguridad, definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. Dijo el soldado.

-Y tú lo admiras, que bien, ¿no habrás sido tú quien le proporcionó ayuda?

-No, no Señor como cree, yo no, no sé, ¿ahora qué hacemos? El soldado estaba más que aterrado, se podía ver a sí mismo siendo escoltado hacia la "celda".

-¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! ¡Idiota!, dobla la seguridad, ordena que pasen inventario de todo y necesito las nóminas de todos los empleados por departamento, vivos y muertos…ahora desaparece antes de que yo te desaparezca.

El soldado salió como alma que lleva el diablo, y Burnside se sentó en su mullido sillón frente al fuego a pensar,

-_Un espía, que querría un espía, ¿la competencia?, ¿robar una muestra y venderla en el mercado negro?, ¿destruirnos?_ Rió ante la última idea, la BSAA no tenía ni idea de lo que se producía en esa base y peor aún, de que él estuviera vivo,- _Lo que sea que haya conseguido ese agente, no le servirá de mucho, doblaré la seguridad, y ya veremos si algún otro miembro de la BSAA se atreve a poner sus sucias pesuñas en mis amadas instalaciones. _Burnside se puso de pie y presionó el botón de su intercomunicador, -Dile a Sherry que prepare para la cena. Ordenó.


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Una tenue luz ambientaba el amplio comedor, decorado de tantas piezas de arte como se podían colocar en las paredes, en la larga mesa que se situaba en el centro de la estancia se apreciaban 6 velas encendidas a los largo de esta, pero de todas las sillas disponibles, solo dos asientos se encontraban dispuestos ara ser ocupados por los comensales.

Él miraba fijamente a la gran puerta del salón esperando que ella haga su triunfal y radiante entrada; observó una de sus pinturas, a su criterio la más bella. _– ¿Y qué apunta aquel dedo?, ¿El cielo? ¿Dios?...algo más importante o es tan solo un fútil gesto dispuesto por el pintor para hacer cavilar al observador, de todas formas, esa sonrisa definitivamente es maliciosa, o de que otro forma podría ser descrita… ¡ja! No cabe duda que es una pintura interesante y que mi gusto por el arte es por más exquisito_.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa y luego sonrió, ella al fin había llegado, se veía tan hermosa, aquel vestido negro y sus labios rojos cual reluciente manzana, simplemente única; su cabellera caía por sus hombros y sus guantes a juego con el vestido adoraban sus largos y esbeltos brazos. Por un momento Alexia acechó su mente y sus recuerdos.

-Siéntate, dijo, tenemos mucho que discutir.

La rubia tomo asiento a la derecha del hombre, este la observó fijamente, ella ni se inmutó, estaba mas que acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas.-_Cobarde_, pensó.

-Tengo algunas noticias que encontrarás muy interesantes.

-Lo escucho, sonrió Sherry.

-Tal parece que la B.S.A.A tiene conocimiento de nuestras ahora no tan discretas actividades.

Una mueca de disgusto mezclada con asombro se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.- ¡Pero como es esto posible! Demandó saber.

-Los muy idiotas se dieron modo para infiltrar un agente encubierto…lo sé, lo sé, respondió Burnside ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la rubia, nuestros guardias son unos perfectos inútiles.

-¿Robaron algo? ¿Algún archivo?…con un poco de temor se atrevió a preguntar. ¿Alguna…muestra?

-No querida, ya se realizaron un inventario y recuento minucioso de químicos, muestras, mascotas, inútiles y científico.

-Pero, aún hay algo que lo molesta, algo que lo mantiene inquieto. Sherry sirvió más champagne en la copa de Burnside y se levantó lentamente, colocándose tras él.

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupado, tomó la copa con brusquedad, quien sabe que clase de información han logrado sustraer, ¡fotos!... ¡no lo se! Según los registros no falta nada, nada ha sido copiado, ¡pero no puedo confiar en nada ni en nadie! Con una leve presión la copa se volvió añicos; varios pedazos cayeron al reluciente piso, otros quedaron esparcidos en la mesa y algunos incrustados en los guantes de Burnside que ahora brillaban como si fuesen guantes escarchados.

-Cálmese. Sherry posó sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de Burnside, y empezó a masajearlos. Todo saldrá bien, usted y yo podemos contra cualquier inconveniente, y la BSAA es solo un guijarro en un gran y amplio sendero totalmente libre para nosotros.

Steve posó su mano sobre la de Sherry y la alejó con un suave movimiento. –No trates de hacerme sentir bien, no necesito tu lástima o tus sentimientos, la única persona que podría llegar… calló…retírate, hemos terminado aquí.

-Vamos, ¡dígalo! Claire, ¡Claire!, CLAIRE, la única persona que podría hacerle sentir algo, la única mujer por la que siente algo y lo único que ella siente por usted es pena y quizá algo de dolor por la muerte de un querido ¡AMIGO!

La última frase Sherry la dijo casi gritando y Burnside se quedó estupefacto, -_Qué demonios fue eso_. Pensó, él no podía permitir tal insubordinación. -_¿Pero qué se cree esta chiquilla?_, se levantó, y en cuestión de nano segundos con su fuerte mano derecha apretó la garganta de la rubia, ella reaccionó de inmediato y trató de golpear el rostro del pelirrojo con un golpe a puño cerrado, pero él fue mas rápido, Burnside soltó la garganta de Sherry y detuvo el golpe, apretando ahora la muñeca de la mujer.

\- ¡Espera! Dijo, tranquilicémonos, no tenemos porqué discutir. Esto termina aquí y ahora, ella se deshizo del apretón con brusquedad. –Ve a tu alcoba y medita, ordenó Steve, mañana tenemos un largo y complicado día por delante, la abrazó fuertemente. -…y Claire no esta aquí, solo estamos tú y yo. Ella no se movió, se separaron, le sonrió y salió del salón fúrica, Burnside lo notó luego del estruendo que dejo la puerta luego de cerrarse tras ella.

Sherry se apoyó en la pared frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. –Maldito, porque me hace esto, ¡Claire! ¡Claire!, ¡Quién demonios eres!? De pronto todo su mundo se movió, como si hubiera perdido su eje, sentía que todo daba vueltas y se le dificultaba muchísimo sostener la mirada en un punto fijo, el dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, la sostuvo con ambas manos y se deslizó contra la pared, quedando sentada frente a la puerta de su alcoba con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza; un sinnúmero de imágenes atravesaban sus recuerdos, cuales haces de luz. De repente, todo se detuvo.

\- _¿Qué sucede?_ Pensó. Se divisó junto a un joven policía, estaba herido de bala y vendado, cansado y un poco sucio con restos de lo que parecía…-_¿Una explosión?, _giró su cabeza y divisó una nube de humo acompañada de una fuerte llamarada proveniente de lo que parecía una instalación subterránea. De pronto sintió a su lado algo cálido sosteniendo su mano, miró hacia un lado, era una mano mucho mas grande y reconfortante, levantó la mirada y observó a la dueña de tan cálida mano, era una joven pelirroja, muy hermosa, con una mirada maternal única y una sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien…recordó un abrazo y luego la vio alejándose…en su mejilla una lágrima se precipitó y de sus labios solo un frase "Adiós Claire". Abrió los ojos.

-¡Pero…que!...que… su cabeza le dolía como si la hubieran golpeado con una enorme roca.- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?, ¿Quiénes era ellos? ¿Esa era Claire? ¿Dónde estábamos? No pueden ser mis padres, eran demasiado jóvenes_, se dijo mentalmente. ¿Qué fue eso?

Sherry entró a su habitación apoyándose en la puerta y sosteniendo aún su adolorida cabeza. Aún mareada se recostó, aquellas imágenes daban vuelta en su cabeza y cada vez que trataba de recordar algo más, algo que le ayudara a esclarecer esta turba de imágenes y pensamientos, el dolor se volvía aún más intenso.

_-Necesito recordar algo, ¡necesito respuestas! Y pronto…Steve no me dirá nada, él no puede saber nada sobre esto_, se dijo, _necesito resolverlo sola, y ya se donde empezar a buscar_. Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de en sus sueños recordar algo que le ayudase a resolver ese confuso recuerdo.

Burnside cerró su notebook…-_¿Qué fu eso? ¿Acaso la dosis está afectando su sistema?_ Pensó, Mañana hablaré con los ineptos, no puedo permitirme perderla por algo tan estúpido como una sobredosis, necesito reducirla… ¡y pronto!


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

-Sé que no pudimos hacer nada por ella. Dijo Luis mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Joan tratando de reconfortarla. Pero ahora necesitamos permanecer tranquilos para salir vivos. La ayuda vendrá, y esto se convertirá en un monólogo para nuestro psiquiatra cuando tratemos de curarnos del trauma. Sonrió.

Joan se incorporó y se secó sus lágrimas, no era momento de llorar…era momento de pensar y actuar.

-Todos los teléfonos tienen batería, aún no se han caído las redes celulares, podemos pedir ayuda, lo único que debemos hacer es abrir estas puertas. André se acercó a las puertas de metal y trato en vano de abrirlas manualmente.

-Dios, están cerradas herméticamente. Se quejaba, necesitaremos una especie de palanca o algo así. O quizá si tratamos uno en cada puerta…Lizz dame una mano. Pidió André.

Lizz se situó en la puerta de la derecha, ambos halaron con todas sus fuerzas y la puerta estaba empezando a ceder.

– ¡Vamos André con más fuerza! Animaba Joan. Las puertas se abrieron en escasos diez centímetros, no lo suficiente, pero en esa abertura podían poner algo que sirviera como traba.

-Luis, ¿tienes tu laptop en el maletín?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Pásamela. Pidió André

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Tratas de usar mi laptop como traba? ¡Pon mejor allí tu mano! Además ¡ya la golpee contra el rostro de ese monstruo! Va a terminar destrozándose y tú no vas a comprarme una nueva… ¿o sí? Se quejó Luis.

-Idiota, dame la laptop, o pondremos tu cabeza en esta abertura… ¿valoras más ese aparato que tu propia vida? Dijo André notoriamente enfadado. Muévete, ponla aquí. Indicó señalando la abertura.

Luis colocó su laptop y soltaron las puertas.

-Bueno al menos por ahora servirá, hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor.

-Solo espero que el ruido no haya atraído ninguna criatura. Comentó Joan mientras se apoyaba en la pared del elevador.

-No te preocupes, si hubieran estado aquí ya habría tratado de entrar, pero no lo han hecho, así que podemos declarar esta zona segura. Luis le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Todo estaba tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo de hecho, y el silencio en una situación así no siempre indica que todo va a salir bien. O al menos así es como lo veía Joan. La joven suspiró y se sentó en el frio piso. Ahora solo les restaba esperar a que un plan surgiera.


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

El sol se ocultaba y daba paso a la triunfante entrada de la noche, seguida por un sinnúmero de estrellas y el claro haz de luz proyectado por la luna, el frio de la noche se apoderaba del ambiente y el silbido del viento acompañaba los lastimeros canticos de los seres que lentamente se desplazaban por la ciudad; muchos de ellos alzaron sus cabezas para ver de dónde provenía ese tremendo y extraño ruido que se acercaba velozmente, muchos de ellos alzaron los brazos en vano tratando de alcanzar lo que sea que hubiese dentro de ese objeto extraño.

Habían transcurrido ya tres horas, lo cual indicaba que estaban por llegar a su destino. Chris no podía creer lo rápido que el virus se dispersó, apenas hace dos días estaban tratando de armar una estrategia y atrapar de una vez al último miembro del clan de Umbrella, Steve Burnside.

–Hubiera preferido que regrese como zombie, ¡así habría sido más fácil liquidarlo! Pensó Chris.

– ¡Pero el muy idiota se las ingenió para dispersar el virus antes de nuestra llegada!, ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? ¿Tendrá algún informante? No quiero desconfiar de Hunk…pero la anticipación de sus acciones me dicen que algo no está bien, alguien debió filtrar información… ¿o simplemente el tipo es paranoico? O quizá así estaba planeado… ¡demonios! Pero por otro lado…por qué ahora, por qué…

El sonido de unas botas acercándose sacó a Chris de su ensimismamiento.

-Señor estamos a quince minutos del Aeropuerto, en la pista los estará esperando un grupo de soldados de la BSAA South America, ellos les proveerán de mapas, información necesaria de ubicación, puntos estratégicos, puntos de resguardo, equipos, armas, dos vehículos…y no se preocupen, hablan un inglés bastante fluido. Sonrió el soldado.

-Perfecto. Respondió Chris.

El ruido de los rotores era lo único que daba algo de vida a la pista de aterrizaje del inmenso aeropuerto, el helicóptero aterrizó y de él descendieron los ocho agentes, junto a Stevenson el piloto, Mc. Lurry el copiloto y el soldado encargado de llevar los registros, Pérez.

Decidieron no apagar los motores por si una emergencia ameritaba despegar inmediatamente, sabían que eso atraería a los seres que ahora se había apoderado de la ciudad, pero eso los tenía sin cuidado.

Chris observó la larga pista que se perdía en el horizonte, y luego poso su vista en Jill, -Pronto esta pesadilla terminará y estaremos bien, todos. Pensó.

-Pobre gente, mírenlos allí golpeándose contra los vidrios, deformes y hambrientos…debemos darnos prisa, nadie merece ese final. Dijo Rebecca un poco acongojada por la escena que estaba presenciando.

En la pista de aterrizaje no habían zombies ni otra criatura perteneciente a las filas de Umbrella, y si las hubiese habido los agentes de la BSAA de South America se habían encargado de terminar con su miseria, tan solo quedaban los cientos de personas que se encontraban en las instalaciones del aeropuerto y que golpeaban insistentemente el gran vidrio que los separaba de la pista y las valiosas presas que allí se encontraban.

Entre hombres y mujeres, pilotos, azafatas, viajeros ocasionales, mascotas y niños…todos aglomerados, todos hambrientos, todos mirando con ojos sin expresión y emitiendo ese sonido tan característico de ellos; la escena no podría ser más macabra, ya que la noche y la luz de la luna le daba ese valor agregado que pone los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina… y si no fuera porque el vidrio que separaba la pista de las instalaciones del aeropuerto era realmente resistente se podía considerar la pista de aterrizaje como una zona moderadamente segura.

-Capitán, ellos son Chávez, Morán y Castro, equipo Alpha, BSAA South America, división Ecuador-Guayaquil, ellos serán parte de su escuadrón, conocen bastante bien la ciudad y todos sus alrededores serán unos excelentes guías. Además llevan cinco años sirviendo a la fuerza, son excelentes prospectos. Dijo Pérez.

-Mucho gusto soldados, como ha de ser ya de su conocimiento nosotros somos de la BSAA North America; Kennedy, Redfield, Alomar, Chambers, Cohen, Stone, Valentine y su capitán Redfield. Un gusto conocerlos señores. Agregó Chris

-¿Y han luchado alguna vez contra lo que estamos enfrentando? Preguntó Leon sin miramientos.

-Somos los mejores de nuestra promoción. Respondió Castro algo ofendido.

-Sí, pero no han respondido a la pregunta. Agregó Claire.

-No agente, esta es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo así. Añadió Morán con sinceridad en su tono de voz.

-Entonces no tienen experiencia de campo, al menos no en este campo. Díganme, continuó Chris. ¿Ustedes aman a sus familias? O si aún tienen familia, ¿les gustaría pasar estos momentos difíciles con ellos, defendiéndolos permaneciendo a su lado? Respondan sinceramente.

-Yo quiero proteger a mi país, ayudar a los ciudadanos, pero no dejo de pensar en mi familia ni un segundo, ni en mi hijo pequeño. Respondió Chávez.

-¡Pero debemos defender a los ciudadanos, ese es nuestro deber! Protestó Castro.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, la pregunta que hizo Chirs podría considerarse fuera de tono, fuera de contexto, pero en estos momentos cuando los únicos caminos que tienes en frente son luchar, ayudar y morir en vida o estar con tu familia y luchar en silencio esperando lo peor…simplemente no tienes muchas salidas, no hay escapatoria y cualquiera que fuese tu decisión al final te lleva a un camino sin salida, matar o morir.

-Lo sabemos muy bien, Respondió Chris. ¡Pero no voy a permitir que uno de mis hombres muera y deje huérfana a una familia por llevarlo al campo de batalla sabiendo que no está lo suficientemente preparado!

-Todos nosotros hemos perdido nuestras vidas, y luego de esto planeamos recuperarlas. Enfatizó señalando a su equipo. ¡Pero no podemos permitir que más gente buena, soldados valerosos mueran a manos de Umbrella! Es por ello que no puedo permitir que nos acompañen, dennos las indicaciones necesarias y aborden ese helicóptero…no podemos perder a mas compañeros.

Chris camino en dirección a la pista dejando al grupo bastante sorprendido, después de quince años de lucha incansable, compañeros caídos y derrotas sobrellevadas Chris Redfield, el soldado de hierro, dejo caer su armadura y demostró lo vulnerable que se sentía y el temor que tenia de perder a su equipo, a sus amigos…su familia.

Jill buscaba las palabras correctas para acercarse y calmarlo, pero decidió dejarlo solo, Chris necesitaba pensar y volver a su estado de seriedad y tranquilidad, un Capitán intranquilo era lo menos que necesitaban ahora.

Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos que parecieron eternos Chris se unió al grupo y los soldados de la BSAA-SA iniciaron su explicación.

-Capitán, hemos enviado las coordenadas del lugar en el que encontrarán al Dr. Vera, en unos momentos llegarán a su PDA. Dijo Chávez

-De acuerdo al comunicado del General, es de suma importancia que encuentren al doctor, él es uno de los científicos que se encontraban desarrollando una cura para el virus G y Uroboros, sus investigaciones y aportaciones son imprescindibles. Deben asegurarse de que se encuentre anímica y físicamente estable, luego se les enviaran las coordenadas de la zona de extracción. Agregó Morán.

-Perfecto, confirmando localización. Chris tomó su PDA y abrió el archivo que contenía las coordenadas. 2.166837,-79.917512, excelente, estamos a solo a 8, 4 km; aproximadamente llegaremos en diez minutos. Afirmó.

\- Capitán, el General recomienda que divida su equipo en dos grupos, ya que es también de alta prioridad la ubicación y extracción de un científico de Umbrella que ha estado trabajando de incógnito y un Analista Financiero que también forma parte de nuestro grupo. Se le informará cualquier cambio en la misión conforme estos se presenten.

-Les hemos preparado dos vehículos de combate, continuó Morán

-Ambos tienen sus tanques de combustible al 100%, se ha dejado en el mapa GPS la localización de las gasolineras más cercanas, todas tienen combustible disponible, esa información ha sido corroborada por los equipos de rescate; también encontrarán armas, municiones, dos rocketlauncher, equipos de combate, chalecos antibalas, medicinas, armas blancas, un equipo químico y de investigación, agua y alimentos enlatados y en conserva. Reportó Chávez.

-Creemos que es lo necesario, añadió Morán. Las raciones han sido dispuestas para un escuadrón de quince personas y racionalizadas para diez días, en todo caso el equipo de comunicación funciona correctamente y es de largo espectro; tenemos audio y video 24/7 sin problemas de transmisión gracias al satélite de la BSAA; en todo caso podrán encontrar radios de largo alcance, laptops y módems.

-Aún funcionan las redes de internet, al menos las internas que se encuentran en la base de la BSAA South América, así que no tendremos problemas de comunicación. Explicó Chávez.

-Revisen las armas, equípenlas, distribuyan municiones y medicina. Ordenó Chris a su equipo. Soldados, ¿información importante acerca de localizaciones?

-Si Capitán. Los cuerpos de rescate han informado que la zona del Centro de la ciudad está totalmente devastada y arrasada por el virus, por lo tanto es imposible un ataque frontal, los rescatistas están dando apoyo ciudadano aéreo. Informó Morán. La zona del Norte de la ciudad se encuentra bajo escolta militar y policial, muchos ciudadanos han sido ubicados en los puentes elevados que conectan calles principales, los cuales son bastante amplios y las entradas y salidas de estos han sido cerradas y acordonadas por vehículos militares, por lo cual se considera una zona semi-segura, la extracción se está realizando vía aérea.

-Se ha comunicado a la ciudadanía que cierren puertas y ventanas. Dado el caso de que gran parte de la población habita en ciudadelas cerradas, casas con seguridad electrónica o incluso enrejado metálico, se les ha aconsejado mantener la calma y esperar la ayuda, también se les han facilitado los números de rescate y se les aconseja permanecer atentos a cualquier comunicado que se realice vía internet.

-Capitán, prosiguió Chávez, las líneas de comunicación de entrada y salida de sus equipos están conectas directamente a la base y no permiten la recepción de señales ajenas a las emitidas por la central, por lo tanto se le recomienda seguir instrucciones, los equipos de rescate están desplegados y trabajando a lo largo de la ciudad, y para evitar posibles contaminaciones, al igual que en el incidente en Racoon City se han bloqueado todas las vías de acceso a la ciudad. Por el momento es toda la información he indicaciones que podemos facilitarles, a lo largo de la misión la base se pondrá en comunicación con ustedes por si surge algo inesperado o las prioridades cambian.

-La zona en la que su equipo se desplegará será el centro-sur de la ciudad, no se preocupen el territorio ha sido completamente peinado, no hay amenaza alta de virus y la probabilidad de éxito en la misión es de un 95%. Buena suerte camaradas. Finalizó Chávez.

Todos asintieron, se despidieron con apretones de mano y el solemne "saludo militar" la jornada sería larga, pero nada que no pudieran manejar. Los ocho agentes se dirigieron a los vehículos y se prepararon.

-Muy bien amigos, esta misión la haremos juntos, luego deberemos separarnos en dos grupos para cumplir con el rescate de dos miembros más de la escuadra de empleados de incógnito. Dijo Chris.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a preparar sus equipos.

Jill se acercó lentamente hacia Chris, y puso su mano sobre el hombro este tratando de reconfortarlo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Pronto todo lo estará. Chris tomó su mano y bajó la cabeza.

La rubia se colocó a la altura de Chris y susurró a su oído.

-No es momento de sentirnos débiles, estamos más cerca que nunca de terminar con Umbrella, pronto esta pesadilla de años terminará. Hemos salido siempre adelante, y esta vez no será la excepción, ¿de acuerdo Capitán?, no estás solo, no nos perderás…está guerra la empezamos juntos y la ganamos juntos, y debemos darnos prisa, cuando terminemos esto hay mucho que planear…te amo Chris. Jill besó su mejilla y sintió como él le apretaba con fuerza la mano.

-Y así es como me das más razones para luchar, definitivamente a pesar de todo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Chris le dio un suave beso en los labios, la miró fijamente y le sonrió. –Estaremos bien.

-Muy bien equipo, todos listos, tenemos un gigante farmacéutico que derrumbar. Dijo Chris a su equipo; todos tomaron sus lugares, se despidieron con un sencillo "saludo militar" de los soldados que dejaban atrás y en la penumbra de la noche el único ruido que rompió el silencio fue el de los vehículos encendiendo e iniciando la marcha.


End file.
